Wander over Yonder (in): The Friendship
by FIM2111
Summary: His name is Wander, the friendliest face in outer space. When he crash lands on a mysterious planet along with his best friend and trusty steed, Sylvia, they search for a way to escape. In the process, they stumble upon a neat little town where the residents are so friendly... its magic! A short 5-chapter crossover story filled with humor, humor, and more humor; oh, and Friendship
1. Chapter 1

The lovable alien duo, Wander and Sylvia; they have been traveling together through the galaxy for as long as they remembered. How exactly did they first meet each other, no one really knows, but they were definitely destined to best friends. They travel from place to place not having any permanent home; they go on exciting adventures and meet new friends everywhere they go. However, they always seem to cross paths with one who is known as the most powerful villain in the galaxy, Lord Hater; but they always find a way to survive every encounter.

Right now, we find our two alien friends are trapped up in space inside a rusty old spaceship that they bargained for free from a random salesman. However, the ship itself was starting to fall apart, and the lives of Wander and Sylvia was in sudden peril.

"Wander, we don't have much time!" yelled Syilvia in a panic, "This ship is unstable and it's about to blow up into smithereens!"

"Hmm, well that's really weird;" Wander wondered, "the guy who let us have this ship for free said that it was foolproof and totally safe."

"Oh yeah, Wander," said Sylvia sarcastically, "this ship is obviously foolproof and totally safe. That guy was full nothing but a bunch of..."

Suddenly, one of the ship's fuse lines blew off and the ship kept shaking while the alarm began to blare. Sylvia looked at the control monitor and feared what she saw.

"Oh man, the ship is at 80% critical. If we don't find somewhere to land in the next few minutes, we're both goners!"

Wander just shrugged his shoulders, "Well look on the bright side, Sylvia."

"What bright side?!"

"Um... if we die we'll die together as friends?" Wander responded while hugging on Sylvia.

Sylvia looked at Wander with narrowed eyes feeling sorry for his absent mind not realizing the true danger of their situation, "Well put, Wonder; you made me feel so much better... you really did."

"That's what I'm here for."

The ship's blare noise got even louder and some of the outside coating was peeling off the ship.

"What, it's at 90% already?!" Sylvia shouted as she looked at the screen again, "Oh that's just great! We're both doomed, doomed I tell you! Curse you, stupid, stinky salesman!"

"Hey Sylvia, check out that neat little planetary sphere!" Wander suddenly shouted.

"Not now, Wonder, I'm too busy lamenting over us being... wait, what planetary sphere?!"

She quickly ran over to the ship's single front window where Wander was; there she saw a nearby planet with some unusual shades of bright colors.

"Ain't it a beaut?!" Wander squeed with delight, "It so bright and colorful and gives me the strangest feeling for a big, warm hug! Hey, Sylvia, how about a hug?!"

"Move over, Wander," Sylvia said as she shifted Wander to the side to sit down in the driver's chair, "I'm landing this baby!"

With one push of a button, Sylvia boosted the ship towards the planet as fast as she could, but unfortunately the ship began flying towards it uncontroably. Sylvia screamed out of terror and Wander screamed out of excitement; they both held on to something as the ship plummeted into the planet's atmosphere, unknowing what would happen next.

**"THE FRIENDSHIP"**

The ship was hurtling down through the planet's atmosphere in fast, blazing fashion. The two alien friends could finally see land approaching their sights; perhaps there was hope for them.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeehaaaa!" screamed Wander at the top of his lungs while waving his hands in the air, "This is the best rollercoaster ride ever!"

Sylvia was doing her best to stay calm under pressure while she was focusing on where to aim the ship, "Come on baby, come on!"

However, the ship's main control panels exploded in Sylvia's face and she could now see that the ship was at maximum critical percentage. What was she going to do now, she knew that they were still pretty high up; but if they stayed in there any longer, making it on the ground wouldn't matter anymore.

"Come on, Wander," Sylvia said as she quickly grabbed Wander and kicked open the entrance door of the ship, "we're bailing out!"

She looked down and saw some nearby trees on the ground but it seemed a little far away.

"Sweet mother of cosmos," Sylvia gulped, "this is going to be close."

Without a second thought Sylvia took a giant leap and plummeted towards the ground while holding on tight to Wander who was still grinning from the excitement. When she was close enough, Sylvia reached out in a split-second and grabbed a branch that slowed them down. They swung around the tree and then tumbled across the ground receiving nothing but some dust marks and a couple of bruises. Sylvia looked up saw the banged up ship make a couple more meters above them before suddenly exploding.

"Whew, that was a close call" Sylvia sighed with relief, "That's the last time I buy a bargain space ship for free."

Wander jumped back up to his feet still with a smile on his face brushing himself off, "Wow that was a close one; right, Sylvia? A few more seconds and we could've gone... KA-BOOM, KA-BLOOIE; know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out."

The two aliens soon began to walk forward looking at the lush, healthy place that surrounded them.

"So... where are we exactly?" Wander asked, "This is a pretty lush looking place."

"I do not know," Sylvia responded feeling exasperated, "but right now all I care about is finding civilization and seeking out someone who can actually help us."

"Well I'm pretty sure that if you just approach someone very nicely, anyone would be willing to help us; like a friend helping a friend."

"For the last time, Wander," Sylvia shouted, "he was not our friend; he was a mean, nasty, sleezeball!"

Suddenly, there was a low grumble sound nearby and Wander used his wandering eyes to try and spot the source.

"Ooh, is that the sound of someone civilized?"

Wander then heard it again, but it came from his friend's direction; and he could see her slightly holding on to her stomach, "No, it's my stomach. I almost forgot that we haven't eaten anything for hours; I feel... completely famished."

Wander felt the same kind of sound coming from his own stomach as well and he just chuckled, "Well now that you mention it, I am feein' a little hungry. But not to worry, I'm sure we'll find somthin' around here."

"I sure hope it's soon; I'm wasting away here."

"Think happy thoughts," said Wander as he climbed on top of Sylvia and rubbed his hands on the sides of her head, "it always helps me to keep my mind off of things."

"I don't know; I don't think that will dooooooooooo... any... good."

Sylvia suddenly stopped in her tracks as her eyes went wide and her body slumped down slightly with her mouth excessively drooling. Wander stopped as well and looked up at Sylvia wondering what she was staring so strongly at. But as he looked straight ahead in the same direction, his expression and body posture suddenly matched that of Sylvia's.

"Oh... my... stars; are we... dreamin', Sylvia?"

What they saw was a whole acre field of trees; apple trees to be exact. The hungry grumbling in Sylvia stomach was reacting from the sight and she didn't think for a single second.

"We're not dreaming, Wander, we've been saved!" she shouted in happiness.

She quickly scooped up Wander and threw him onto her back and began to rush toward delectable sight, "Time to gorge ourselves until we bust!"

Wander was just as excited as Sylvia seeing that they were going eat real well, but something crossed his mind as he suddenly shouted out loud, "Sylvia, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!"

Sylvia got startled and suddenly came to a screeching halt being but a few meters from the apple trees that was calling her stomach's name.

"What is it now, Wander;" Sylvia sighed as she glared at her friendly companion, "we were about to stuff ourselves silly."

"Ah know, Ah know. But Ah was doing a little thinking and Ah just thought that along with the fact that we landed on an unknown planet and we have no idea where we are, maybe… just maybe that all of these apple trees belong to someone else."

Sylvia smacked herself in the face as she groaned, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Well no, not really;" Wander responded, "it's just that maybe we should check things out around here first before we jump to conclusions."

Sylvia picked up Wander and held him up in front of her giving him a full frontal view, "Look, Wander, tell me what you see."

"Um… apple trees?"

"Correct; and do you see anything else?"

"Well… can't say that Ah do?"

"That's because we're obviously in the wild; and in the wild fruit trees like these are for everyone."

Wander believed her, but he still didn't feel comfortable about it, "Yeah, but…"

"But nothing," Sylvia protested as she raced up one of the trees and picked off a single apple, "Here have an apple."

She threw Wander the apple and it headed straight for him, "But…"

The apple landed on his mouth silencing his words. He began to chew up the apple savoring the delicious flavor on his taste buds, "Mmmmm… oh yeah," And then he swallowed the whole thing sighing in delight and suddenly forgot what he was thinking about before, "That was one tasty apple; the best Ah've ever had!"

"See, what did I tell you."

Sylvia hopped down and slammed her foot against the tree that caused all of the apples to loosen off the branches and fell down all around them.

"Now quit your worrying and let's dig in!"

Both Wander and Sylvia got on both sides of the tree and leaned against it as they relaxed and were enjoying their delectable meal.

"See, aren't you glad that you listened to me?" asked Sylvia as she was in the middle of eating an apple,

"You bet;" Wander responded. But then after swallowing what was in his mouth, he began to remember what he was worried about earlier, "However, Ah still can't escape this funny feelin' that we're still doin' somethin' wrong."

"All of that doubting will hurt your brain, Wander. Just relax and gorge yourself until you can't eat another bite. Besides, what kind of creature would own all of these acres of apple trees anyway?"

Suddenly right on cue, the two friends suddenly heard a voice shout out at them in anger, "Hey; just what do you little varmints think yer doin'?!"

Both Wander and Sylvia widened their eyes as they looked up and saw in the distance an orange creature that resembled a horse of some kind wearing a cowboy/cowgirl hat staring at them with a serious glare.

"Um, Sylvia," said Wander in concern, "who is that; it looks pretty angry."

Sylvia just laid back against the tree again continuing to eat the apple in her hand, "Just ignore it, maybe it will go away."

"Hey, Ah'm talkin' to ya!" the horse creature shouted, "Get yer paws off those apples; they ain't rightfully yers!"

"Oh no, Sylvia," said Wander in a panic, "Ah was right! Ah knew this wasn't right; Ah knew we should've checked around first."

"Hmph, please," Sylvia scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

She calmly stood up on her feet and stared down the orange horse while holding a whole apple in her hand, "Hey you, are you saying that these apples aren't ours?"

"That is exactly what Ah'm sayin'!" the horse creature shouted back.

Suddenly, Sylvia made a little smirk as she took the apple in her hand and ate it in one gulp, "Well… I do believe that one is mine now."

"Why you little…"

"Sylvia, what are you doin'?" asked Wander awkwardly.

"Oh, and these little suckers right here;" said Sylvia while holding two more apples, "well they're not yours either." And then she ate both of them whole right in front of the horse creature's face.

"That's enough! Gulp one more of them apples down yer gullet, and Ah'm afraid yer gonna start pukin' them back up!"

Sylvia had a little stare down with the creature for few seconds, and then slowly took another bite from another apple wearing a mischevious smile, "Care to back that up with action, missy?"

"That's it; yer in fer it now!"

The orange creature suddenly started to charge towards where they were feeling pissed, and Wander was becoming very worried.

"Well... this is bad."

"Are you kidding," said Sylvia getting hyped, "hungry or not, I've been waiting for some action! Come on, come at me, pony creature; I ain't scared of you!"

Once the horse creature was close enough, Wander suddenly got in between it and Sylvia to try and prevent them from fighting, "Hold it, stop! Come on, isn't there a better way to sort this out?"

"Oh yeah, tell that to yer stubborn, smart-mouthed friend here!" said the horse creature still glaring at Sylvia intensely.

"Sorry, Wander, but this gal is asking for it; let me at her!"

The tension between the two was getting more intense as seconds went by; but then all they heard yet another voice nearby.

"Applejack; is everythang alright, sis?! Is there anythang Ah can do to help?!"

It was another horse creature who was yellow, but it was smaller and was wearing a bright red bow in its mane.

"No, stand back, A.B; Ah'm afraid we have an invading rough Houser steain' our apples!"

Suddenly, Wander's eyes fixated on the smaller horse as they grew wide and a giant smile came upon his face, "Oh... mah... sweet... celestial stars!" He then ran all the way to her and attached himself to her hugging her tightly, "Well aren't you the most adorable, cutest thang Ah've don ever laid my eyes on!"

"Uh... who the hay are you?" the one known as Apple Bloom said looking at Wander weirdly.

"The name is Wander," he responded as he tipped his hat to the little filly, "and by the way, that sister of yers really has a short fuse if ya know what Ah'm sayin'."

"Well... so does that weird friend of **yers.**"

Wander looked behind him and saw the other horse creature known as Applejack pressing heads with Sylvia and staring at each other with intense expressions.

"Pardon me," said Wander to Apple Bloom as he left her and ran back up in between the two quarreling creatures parting them away from each other, "All right, break it up... please? Now look, Ah think we got off on the wrong hand here," he said to Applejack, "so... let me properly introduce myself. Mah name is Wander, the friendliest face in outer space; and this hot-blooded friend of mine is Sylvia; she's nicer and more kind-hearted than she looks."

"Outer space, huh?" wondered Applejack as she calmed down, "Are you two aliens by any chance?"

"That we are, missy."

"Oh mah stars," Apple Bloom gasped in shock, "you guys are aliens?! Y-y-yer not goin' to enslave us, are you?"

Wander had a good little chuckle at the filly's little comment, "What, preposterous; we ain't like that! We come in peace, honest."

It seemed to Applejack that these strange creatures weren't exactly too bad, but she still wanted more of their story.

"Well, it's mighty nice that you ain't here fer that, and that ya really do seem friendly and all. But that still don't explain why ya'll were out here pickin' off our apples!"

"Your apples?!" shouted Sylvia, "Of all the lousy..."

"Come on, Sylvia," said Wander calmly while holding on to Sylvia, "use yer kind words. Just explain what happened and Ah'm sure that they'll understand."

For her friend, Sylvia took a deep breath and sighed, "Fine. Look, the thing is that we were travling through space in this old, broken down jalopy that some geezer gave us. We were in danger until we spotted this planet and we happened to land here in this area and escaped right before the ship blew up; we could've been dead!" Sylvia then dropped on her hands and knees and started to shout out in desperation, "And now we're lost and we haven't eaten for hours, and all we wanted was something to eat in peace without any pestering pest bothering us; is that too much to ask?!"

"Wow, such emotion," said Apple Bloom

After Sylvia's performance, Applejack had a little smile on her face and then began to laugh, "Is that all? Well shoot, if ya'll were lost and hungry, then why didn't you just say so; ya could've just asked."

"What," said Sylvia as she lifted up her head, "all... we had to do... was ask? We had no idea that there was anyone here; and what makes you still think that all of these trees are yours anyway?!"

"We own an apple farm!" Apple Bloom shouted with a smile.

A light suddenly went off in Wander's head finally realizing the answer, "A farm; Ah should have known that. It makes absolutely perfect sense!"

Sylvia however was still confused, "A farm, what farm? I didn't see any farm."

Knowing their full story, Applejack knew that she could trust them now and led them in a certain direction, "Why don't ya'll follow us and see fer yerselves."

As Applejack and Apple Bloom walked away, Wander and Sylvia looked at each other and shrug their shoulders. So not having any other options, they followed the two horse creatures to the top of a little hill. There, they suddenly saw more open fields of apple trees surrounding a small farm; Wander and Sylvia gazed at it in shock.

"There it is, our farm; Sweet Apple Acres!" said Apple Bloom with pride.

"Whoa, can't believe we missed that on the way down here, Sylvia," said Wander feeling confused.

"I guess we should've looked around first. So wait, are you saying that all of this space filled with all of these apple trees are your property?"

"Yup, all property of the Apple family," answered Applejack, "Pretty neat, huh?"

Sylvia suddenly felt stupid that Wander was right all along and she was completely wrong, "Well I'll be colored pink."

"Yer not pink, yer blue," Apple Bloom giggled.

Sylvia looked at the little filly weirdly, but Apple Bloom just said, "It's a joke; yer supposed to laugh."

"Oh right," said Sylvia with a slight smile "sorry."

"It's okay. By the way, if you didn't hear before, Ah'm Apple Bloom, and this is mah big sis, Applejack; and it's nice to meet ya."

"Applejack and Apple Bloom?" Sylvia questioned.

"That's right," Applejack responded, "and we live here on our farm with our Big Brother, Big Macintosh, and our Grandmother, Granny Smith."

The two alien friends were in total silence. The first inhabitants they meet on this planet and already it seemed a bit strange to them.

"Wow, they weren't kidding when they said that they were the Apple family," chuckled Wander as he lightly elbowed Sylvia on her side.

"No kidding."

"Why don't ya'll follow us to the farm," Applejack suddenly said, "Ah'm sure we can find somethin' to fill those bellies of yers."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," said Sylvia in relief.

As Applejack led them down the hill towards the farm, Apple Bloom suddenly jerked as she felt Wander jump on her back. She looked at him in slight irritation and shouted, "Hey!"

Wander looked at her with a sheepish yet eager smile while saying, "Mind if Ah ride on you on the way down; yer so cute Ah can't resist."

Apple Bloom thought about it for a second, and then flashed Wander a little smirk and got geared up. "Well... okay; but ya better hang on tight."

She lifted up her hind legs and waved them in the air before suddenly taking off past her sister and Sylvia; and Wander was enjoying the sudden wind in his fur.

"Whooohoooo! Giddy up, little pony; yeehaa!"

As they went on ahead, Applejack and Sylvia were watching in amusement. Applejack looked over at Sylvia awkwardly and stated, "That lil' friend of yers; he's an interestin' one."

Sylvia just sighed and shook her head, "More interesting than you think."

After a while when Wander and Sylvia followed Applejack and her little sister to their farm, they were given a few small barrels of apples that were already picked. Without hesitation, Wander and Sylvia dug in and started to scarf down the apples, and Apple Bloom watched in amazement of just how quickly they were putting it away.

Once they were done, only a few apples remained; but Sylvia was leaning back relaxing and caressing her filled up stomach, "Oh yeah, this girl's tank is finally set to full."

"Me too," Wander agreed as he let out a gigantic belch, "Ah couldn't eat another bite." But then he looked over at one apple that was laying right beside him, "Well, maybe just one more."

He picked it up and swallowed it whole, and then he was satisfied, "Yeup, that did it."

Apple Bloom laughed because she thought they were funny in the way that they were acting, but Sylvia didn't mind because she was a child after all.

"Ah'm glad you two feel satisfied;" said Applejack feeling great about their health, "Just remember that there's plenty more left if ya like; ya'll were both eatin' like pigs."

"Nah, I think were good for now," said Sylvia, "But I have to admit that these are the tastiest apples Wander and I have ever eaten! How do you do it?!"

"Just the usual; sun, water, soil… and lots of tender love and care."

Suddenly, Apple Bloom zipped up to Sylvia wearing a curious expression and asked, "Hey, Ah was wonderin'... are you an alien that's like a pony... like us; ya know, since Wander here rides ya like one."

"Me, a pony?" Sylvia wondered, "I didn't know your kind went by that [i]specific[/i] name, but it never really crossed my mind. My species are called Zbornak but I'm not sure if were considered pony-like."

"Wow, that's a funny name," Apple Bloom said with a giggle.

"To you maybe."

"So are ya both related somehow?" asked Applejack.

"Perhaps," Wander responded, "if you consider your bestest-best friend someone who is related to ya! But nah, we ain't technically related; we're just a couple of road buddies travelin' through the universe together... going where the stars take us."

Sylvia was grateful for the hospitality that these ponies were giving her and Wander, but she knew that there was business that needed to be taken care of, "Speaking of traveling, and don't take this the wrong way, but you wouldn't happened to know of a place around here where someone can give us a ride off this planet since our present ship blew up?"

"Well Ah ain't no mechanic," said Applejack, "and neither is my big brother, Big Mac; but our hometown, Ponyville, is located just down that dirt road. Perhaps you could find someone there who could help ya."

Wander eyes suddenly lit up as he stood up said, "Did you say… Ponyville… as in a whole town full of cute and adorable ponies?!"

"Oh brother," said Sylvia as she rolled her eyes.

"Well… Ah wouldn't call all of us cute and adorable," said Applejack "but mainly… yeah."

"Hoowhee, I got to get a piece of that action!"

Not feeling very assuring of the thought of being around more ponies, Sylvia nervously, "Heh, are you sure that there isn't somewhere else we can go to?"

Meanwhile, Wander was holding on to his hat while shaking with excitement and repeatedly chanting, "Ponies, ponies, ponies, ponies!"

Aj, AB and Sylvia were looking at him awkwardly; but then Aj just said, "Um... well, you can but if you must know, we ponies are everywhere; you can't escape us that easily."

"Perfect," Sylvia groaned.

"What's wrong, Miss Sylvia," said Apple Bloom worried eyes, "are ya saying that you don't like ponies?"

The way that she was looking at her, Sylvia felt a little unnerved. But she just sighed as she told her, "No it's not that, it's just that I don't mainly do well around cute and overly adorable things; I may be a lady, but I have limits."

"She may said that now," said Wander as he stood beside Sylvia, "but out of everyone who knows her,including yers truly, knows that hidden deep inside there is the heart of a loving kitten."

"Please don't go there, Wander."

"Well trust me, Miss Sylvia," Applejack chuckled, "not all of us ponies are always actin' cute and adorable."

"Yeah, that's right," Apple Bloom agreed, "One of my best friends is a real tomboy and so is another pony that she completely idolizes. There are stallions and colts here too if you didn't know that already."

"Um... what about your brother?" said Sylvia pointing behind them.

They turned around and saw Big Mac go by the barn door smiled while calmly saying, "Good Afternoon."

"Oh yeah, and Ah suppose our world needs male ponies anyway. It's not like we're in a generic cartoon show where all characters are strangely all girls who always do lots of girly stuff."

"Whatever," sighed Sylvia, "I guess we'll check out your town to see if we can find anyone who can assist Wander and I. Oh, and thanks for the apple brunch and sorry for misjudging you earlier."

"Think nothing of it," said Applejack, "after all Ah misjudged you too. We all make mistakes, and that's the honest truth."

Sylvia got up and began to walk out the door while saying, "Yeah yeah, thanks for the tip. Come on, Wander, we're burning daylight."

"Right behind ya, Sylvia!"

Wander began to go after Sylvia, but then he quickly went back to the two pony sisters and whispered to them, "She really likes you guys." Then he zoomed right back over to Sylvia and sat on her back, riding off into the distance.

"They're really nice… fer aliens," said Applejack with a smirk as she and her little sister watched the alien duo walk off away from them, "but that blue one really needs to straighten out her attitude."

"Ah like the little one, Wander;" said Apple Bloom happily, "He's so cheerful and his hat is silly-lookin'."

"Even sillier than mine?" chuckled Applejack as she covered her sister's face with her hat.

They both laughed a little together having a small sister bonding moment.

"Well in any case, Ah sure hope those two can find and get the help they need."


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time…_

_Wander and Syilvia, two best friends who always travel together throughout the galaxy crashed-landed on a strange new planet. Trying to figure a way off this planet, the duo ran into a couple of residents who were ponies; Applejack and Apple Bloom. After a little misunderstanding, they eventually realized their situation and were invited to fill themselves up at their farm._

_Now they are on their way to the nearby town, Ponyville; where hopefully they could find some help._

Sylvia was walking along the dirt path with Wander laying a top on her back just humming while strumming his guitar; they were on their way to the town called Ponyville to see if they could find someone to help them get back to traveling together in the galaxy. Although the name of the town didn't exactly sit well in Sylvia's stomach… or maybe that was from having too much apples.

"Wow, today has definitely been somethin' else so far; wouldn't you say, Sylvia?" said Wander.

"It's been interesting so far, I guess."

"And those two gals back at that farm, they were so nice and carin'; you know, once they realized our situation and stuff. And plus, there was something about them that felt so… homy; it was almost like we were kin!"

"Gee, what gave you that idea?"

Sylvia knew how Wander could be if he ever got too excited, so she made sure that he was in check with her, "Listen, Wander; just remember the reason of why we are going this town. We're just going there to find someone who can help us out, give us transportation and then get off this planet."

"Sylvia, relax," said Wander calmly, "we have plenty of time to leave. Take time to enjoy the fresh new scenery, and why don't we make more new friends while we do it. It'll be a magical experience."

Sylvia just smirked as she shook her head while continuing to walk forward. As she did, Wander continued to strum his banjo while humming to himself. But suddenly, Sylvia came to a screeching halt as she looked on ahead to see an unusual sight with wide.

"Um, Wander… I think we're here."

Wander sat up straight and saw the marvelous sight before him.

"Oh… mah… twinklin' stars."

A bright and beautiful town filled with many pony residents like the ones they met back the farm. Sylvia had no words to say, but as Wander stood straight up and his eyes began to sparkle, he had plenty to say.

"What a neat lil' town! There a lot of things here; a sweet shop, a spa, a library, a park, a bowlin' alley, a clothes shop,., an arcade, a town hall… this place has everythang!" But he didn't stop there. "And Look at the all the cute ponies, Sylvia, with all of their fancy manes and beautiful colors, and… and… it's even better than Ah imagined!"

Sylvia grabbed Wander and began to shake him, "Get a hold of yourself, Wander; it's just a town filled with normal ponies in different, bright colors."

"Just normal ponies?!" said Wander in shock, "Look again, missy! There's a pony over there lifting things with her horn, meaning she's a… unicorn! And there are ponies flying right above us; which means they are… pegasi! Ponies, unicorns and pegasi, oh mah!"

"Just what kind of world are we in?" Sylvia asked herself. But just then, she noticed something on all of the ponies that caught her attention. "Wait a minute, why do they have… tattoos on their… butts?"

"Indeed they do!" said Wander excitedly, "And look every single one of them has one that is completely different than all the others! Almost makes me wish that Ah had mah own tattoo on mah butt!"

Sylvia rolled her eyes and grabbed Wander to place him back on her back.

"Come on, Wander; enough joking around. Let's just go in and investigate the place to find someone who can help us; and please try to blend in."

"Ah'll do mah best," Wander responded tipping his hat.

Sylvia took a deep breath, and then she set foot inside the town. She was looking all around trying to find any indication of a place to help them out in any way. But after a couple of minutes, both alien began to notice a bunch of the ponies staring at them weirdly. All of that attention was wearing down on Sylvia's nerves.

"Hey, Sylvia," Wander whispered, "Ah don't think we're blending in."

"You don't think I know that?" Sylvia whispered back.

Sylvia suddenly stopped in place, and more ponies were curiously eyeing them wondering where they came from.

"Aw great, what do we do now?" Sylvia wondered.

Suddenly, all the attention was getting to Wander; and as all those pony eyes were focused on them, he jumped at the chance and literally jumped down on the ground to greet all of them.

"Howdy, everyone! You don't know us but we're Wander and Sylvia; we're aliens!"

All of the surrounding ponies suddenly gasped.

"Not to worry, we've come in peace; and to prove it, here's a little musical diddy Ah've been workin' on since Ah've got here."

"Oh boy," Sylvia thought to herself.

Wander took out his banjo, tune it out a bit, and then he let loose what was on his heart. "Oooooooooooh; my little pony, my little pony, won't you all come be my friend! My little pony, my little pony, best friends until the end!"

At his end, the crowd of ponies began to applause the little talented alien who turned out to not be frightening to them at all; and then they all went back to their original business.

"See that, Sylvia," Wander shouted, "they loved it; they really loved it."

"Well I… have to admit, you definitely won their trust," Sylvia responded, "I guess no one can resist your charm."

"What can Ah say, it's a gift."

The two friends were on a roll making a good first impression on this new world, but suddenly they got the attention of a certain individual.

"Hey you!"

"Wh-who said that?" said Sylvia while she and Wander looked around.

"I did!"

Suddenly, standing right in front of them was a lively pony staring at them straight in the face with a huge, bright smile.

Taken by surprise, Sylvia stepped back and fell on her behind shouting, "Whoa, pink horse!"

"I'm not a horse," the pony stated, "I'm a pony, silly! Although, maybe ponies and horses are the same thing; I'm not really sure."

To Wander, she was definitely friendly. SO he stepped down and bowed while tipping his hat in respect. "Howdy, there; what brings ya our way?"

"That neat little song you just sung; it was… it was… spectacular!"

Wander felt very proud hearing someone telling him that in his face, "Yeah, it sure is! Ah made it up straight out of my head on the spot."

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Sylvia groaned.

"It was totally that big of a deal!" the pink pony protested, "I mean, the song had the words 'ponies' and 'friends' in it; how can it not be spectacular?!"

"Don't mind Sylvia," said Wander with a smirk, "she's just feelin' a bit cranky from the long day we've been havin'. She's really a happier being once ya git to know her."

"If you say so! Anyways… my name is Pinkie Pie, and I loooooooove meeting new faces; and guess what, you guys are new faces here! Welcome to Ponyville, Wander and Sylvia!"

Sylvia was just sitting back and sighing watching the two high spirits exchanging words

"Ah love meetin' new faces too!" Wander shouted, "Do you love to sing songs?!"

"Do I ever!" Pinkie responded, "Want to sing another one now?!"

"NO!" Sylvia suddenly shouted out loud.

Wander, Pinkie and some other nearby residents looked at her feeling a bit unnerved. Sylvia realized her outburst and just stood there completely silent.

"Wow, she really is cranky," said Pinkie, "I think someone needs some… laughter!"

She suddenly showed up beside Sylvia and began tickling her everywhere she could. Sylvia tried to resist, but even she couldn't hold back the laughs from hooves that were tickling her body.

"No, n-n-n-no; stop it please! P-please, that t-t-t-tickles, ha ha!"

She was down on the ground laughing too while Wnader was nearby enjoying the amusing sight. After her tickling assault, she looked down upon Sylvia and asked…

"So, you feel better now, right?"

After calming down and brushing herself off, Sylvia responded, "Listen, I know you mean well, but Wander and I are in a serious bind. We have to find someone who could help us fix our ship so we can get back on the road; well… space, or whatever."

"Really," Pinkie wondered, "I figured aliens like you guys would be all like 'take me to your leader', or something like that."

"That's funny, why would we say that?" Wander questioned, "Sounds a bit demanding if ya ask me"

"Besides," Pinkie continued, "why would you be in such a hurry, unless you had an important appointment or something? Stay here a while and enjoy the fresh air and wonderful friendly atmosphere of Ponyville!"

Wander looked up at Sylvia with a sincere expression and said, "She makes a very good argument, Sylvia; I think this place is worth checking out a bit."

Sylvia still wasn't so sure about go off to the side of their mission. But seeing the smiling pink pony staring at her bouncing up and down, and Wander looking up at her grinning and making little pleading noises, she just sighed and gave in.

"Well… okay, I suppose we could explore a bit, but not for too long."

Suddenly, Pinkie pointed up to the sky and said, "Hey look, its Rainbow Dash!"

Wander and Sylvia looked up and saw a pegasus pony flying around high in the air with a rainbow trail behind her. She was doing fast movements and impressive tricks, and they were both astounded.

"Whoa, she's awfully fast!" shouted Wander in excitement.

Sylvia placed her hands on her sides and showed a little smirk, "Heh, now that's my kind of pony."

"Yeah, that's my best Pegasus friend, Rainbow Dash!" said Pinkie, "She claims to be the fastest flyer in Ponyville; and you know what, she's totally right!"

"What do you say that we meet her?" said Wander lightly elbowing Sylvia to give her the hint. "Huh, huh?"

"Um… I don't know," Sylvia responded unsurely.

But Pinkie decided to decide for them, "Ooh, great Idea; she'll love you guys. Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

After calling out loud to her friend, Rainbow Dash stopped in her tracks and looked down only to see Pinkie waving at her. She decided to fly down and see what she wanted.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie; what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to introduce you to these guys!"

Rainbow Dash looked behind Pinkie and saw two very peculiar creature looking back at her waving.

"Howdy!" greeted Wander.

"Sup'," said Sylvia.

Rainbow was caught off guard a bit from their strange appearance, but then she took a good look at them and becme very curious of who they were

"Whoa, who are they?" she asked "They look real funny looking."

"Their names are Wander and Sylvia;" Pinkie responded, "they're aliens from outer space!"

"No way."

"Yes way," said Wander as he walked up to the rainbow mare, "and may Ah say that was some fancy flyin' you were doin' up there; ain't that right, Sylvia."

"Um, yeah… that was pretty cool," said Sylvia with an impressed smile, "You must have been practicing pretty hard to fly like that."

Rainbow Dash felt a bit impressed herself seeing two stranger compliment her in such a way. Holding her head high, she responded, "Well, seeing that I have never met you guys in my life, it's pretty awesome to hear you two say that. And besides, that was nothing; I'm only going to get better… and faster!"

"Goooooo Dashie!" shouted Pinkie.

Sylvia suddenly noticed the rainbow colored lightning bolt mark on Rainbow's flank and the curious thought of it came back to her mind.

"By the way, um… we were sorta curious about the, uh…"

Sylvia awkwardly pointed Rainbow and Pinkie and then pointed at her own behind. Pinkie realized what she was saying and shouted, "Oh, you mean our cutiemarks?!" while shaking her flank excitedly.

"Cutie… marks?" said Sylvia hesitantly.

Wander squished his cheeks together and lightly squeed in excitement saying, "That name sounds so freakin' adorable!"

"Hey, call it adorable if you want," said Rainbow, "but these marks are more than just a fashion statement. They are a representation of who we are; our special talent."

Sylvia scratched her head trying to gain a complete understanding of this concept. "So… you have those on your butts the very moment you're born?"

"Heck no," said Pinkie, "we're born with flanks that are blank; it's only when we discover our special talent in life that we receive these babies!"

"Wow," said Wander, "tattoos that literally magically appear on your butt is awesome."

"And weird," added Sylvia.

Pinkie then explained a little bit more, "And neat thing is that everypony's mark is completely different. Sure, some may look a little similar to other, but they still have different meaning!"

"Mine stands for how much I love to fly fast," said Rainbow, "and that I'm always loyal to my friends!"

"And I just love to laaaaaaaaugh a lot and throw extra fun parties for ponies all over Equestria!" said Pinkie very loudly.

Seeing her attitude and her cutiemark, Sylvia just said, "Imagine that."

"Ooh ooh, if Ah was a pony," said Wander, "Ah wonder what my cutiemark would be?! Maybe a star, a shooting star, or maybe my special little hat; never go anywhere without it."

Rainbow looked at the little alien arching her eyebrow; he definatley reminded her of a certain somepony. She then brushed that thought to the side and asked, "So aside from all of this, are you guys here for any specific reason?"

"We're just looking for someone to help us with our ship so we can be on our way," Sylvia answered.

Rainbow remembered seeing something falling from the sky earlier during one of her flight sessions, and now she understands. "Huh, so that's what the hunk of junk that fell from the sky was."

It didn't seem that their conversation was going to go on any longer; that is until Wander suddenly shouted, "Ooh ooh!"

"What is it now, Wander?" Sylvia sighed.

"Well if it's true and a pony's mark represents who they are, seeing that all of you ponies seem pretty friendly-like, is there possibly any pony who maybe has a mark for being the very, very, very kindiest of all ponies?"

Sylvia light glared down at Wander and stated, "Are you serious?"

Wander nodded with a smirk, "Oh, Ah'm dead serious."

"Well, I don't know if there is somepony with a talent like that in all Equestria;" said Rainbow, "however, there is a friend of ours who lives here and many consider her to be the kindest pony in Ponyville."

"Ah knew it!" Wander shouted in excitement, "What's her name?"

"Fluttershy," Pinkie responded.

"Fluttershy?" said Sylvia coyly, "And let me guess, is she very… shy?"

"Yeah," Pinkie gasped, "how did you know?!"

Sylvia just groaned and slapped herself in the face.

"Come on, Sylvia," said Wander pulling on Sylvia's leg and looking up at this Fluttershy sounds like the kind of pony Ah wanna meet! Don't you wanna meet her?!"

"I don't know;" said Sylvia sarcastically, "are you sure she won't scream and run the minute she sees us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did," said Rainbow lightly chuckling to herself, "but Fluttershy can usually sense if a creature is nice or not. Go see her and find out for yourselves. I'm sure she wouldn't mind meeting two strangers from space."

"Where is she?" Wander asked.

"She's a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and cute little butterflies on her flank," Pinkie answered, "I don't know where I saw her last, but her cottage where she lives is just in that direction towards that creepy forest; I wouldn't recommend going all the way in though, it's not very safe."

Knowing all of the dangers that they faced in the past, those words didn't faze Sylvia a bit. "We'll keep that in mind."

Wander was so excited; with a bright smile on his face and his whole body "Ooooooooooooh, I can hardly wait. Meetin' the sweetest, and kindiest pony in this here town is something I would simply adore."

"Well, have fun," said Rainbow flapping her wings, "I gotta fly! My flying skills don't get more awesome by themselves you know."

Rainbow took off into the skies leaving a gust of wind in her leave. Wander and Sylvia both watched as she did a couple of loops upward, and then when she was high enough burst off with a sonic rainboom that blew them both away.

"Awesome, a sonic rainboom!" shouted Pinkie, "You guys have witnessed that firsthand; she's gotten really good at doing that."

Sylvia realized that the citizens of this world so far was more impressive than she thought, "I guess there is more to you ponies than looking pretty and having tattoos on your butts."

Pinkie laughed and snorted at Sylvia's comment, "You're really funny, you know that?"

"I told you she was more of a happier being than she lets on," said Wander.

Sylvia rolled her eyes and slung Wander over her and onto the saddle on her back, "Enough of this, Wander. Come on, let go meet this Fluttershy, and then we can continue our [i]original[/i] mission; no more distractions."

"Alrighty then," Wander responded, "but I can't make any promises." And then, he gave her a wink.

"Sure ya can't"

Wander turned around and waved back at Pinkie wildly, "See ya, Miss Pinkie; may our paths cross again!"

Pinkie smiled and waved back at the alien duo as they wandered off in the direction of the nearby forest. Pinkie was glad to make a couple of new friends today, even though they were from outer space.

"Boy, all of this excitement has got me hungry. Nothing that a good ol' cupcake wouldn't fix."

In an open-spaced area near Sweet Apple Acres, Alicorn Princess, Twilight Sparkle and her assistant, Spike the dragon were standing atop a small hill looking down at a huge crater in the ground with metallic pieces lying all around it.

"There it is," said Twilight, "I thought it landed near here."

"What do you suppose it is, Twilight;" questioned Spike scratching his head, "some kind of… ship?"

"Perhaps, but where did it come from?"

"It came from space!" shouted a young voice nearby.

Both Twilight and Spike turned around and saw Applejack and her young sister, Apple Bloom coming towards them, curious of what they were up to.

"Huh, Apple Bloom; Applejack?"

"Howdy, Twi," said Applejack, "doin' a little investigation?"

"Did we hear Apple Bloom right?" said Spike, "Did she said that this ship came from space, as in from outside of this world?!"

Apple Bloom smiled and nodded, "Ah sure did; aliens came aboard of that thang, and Applejack and Ah met them!"

Twilight and Spike's eyes widen hearing the words that Apple Bloom spoke. Twilight knew that moments like this never seem very possible to them. But was it a good thing or a bad thing?

"What, you two met real live aliens?!" Twilight shouted.

"Not to worry," Applejack stated, "they're really a couple of nice space critters. They went into town to see if they could find somepony to help them in their situation. Although, I don't know if anypony in Ponyville is skilled enough to work with this."

"That's for sure," added Apple Bloom.

As they all looked down at the wreckage below, all Spike could say was…

"And here I thought today was going to be boring; guess I was wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Last time…

(Wander)

_Sylvia and Ah crash landed on a strange, new planet and nearly escaped an explody demise! Once on the ground, we got into a little trouble with a couple of cute little pony folk and their apple trees due to a little misunderstandin'; but once things were settled, we all became friends! We soon went off to the nearby town, Ponyville to find someone who could help us with our situation, but how could Ah focus on that when the town was so friendly and lively!_

_Pretty soon, we met a couple more ponies who told us of one in their town who was the kindiest pony out of all of them and probably the friendliest too! Now that was a pony Ah couldn't pass up not meetin', and thankfully Sylvia was all up for meetin' her too… well, mostly._

Wander and Sylvia followed the directions that Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash gave them, and they eventually reached their destination. They came upon a small cottage atop a little hill surrounded by little rivers and grassy burrows, and different kinds of animals were seen all around.

"Well here we are," said Wander, "Um, this is the cottage, right?"

"Well, Wander," Sylvia responded, "considering on how creepy-looking that nearby forest over there is, I'd say that this is the right cottage."

Wander hopped off Sylvia's back and stepped forward taking in all the beautiful scenery, "It's so nice and serene lookin', and look at all of these animals here! Ah'd say that this Fluttershy gal is quite an animal lover."

"Let's just go and meet her already," Sylvia sighed, "and then get back to our business."

Suddenly, both aliens saw a single Pegasus fly down from above; a gray mare with a blonde mane. It was wearing a saddle bag filled with envelopes and it looked like she was trying to stick some of them in a mailbox that was in front of the cottage.

"Hey, wait…" Wander wondered, "is that her?"

"Nah, it can't be," Sylvia stated, "Didn't those other ponies say that she has a yellow coat and a pink mane? This one has a grayish coat and a blonde mane."

Suddenly, Wander grinned a bit while noticing the cutiemark on the mare's flank, "Phffff, a-and she has bubbles on her butt."

"Oh would you cut that out," said Sylvia hitting Wander upside his head, "Why don't we go over there and ask her ourselves if she knows this Fluttershy."

"Great idea," said Wander excitedly, "wish Ah thought of that mahself!"

As the unsuspecting mare was putting the last pieces of mail in the mailbox, Wander and Sylvia slowly approached her. And when they were near enough, Wander called out to her to make their presence known.

"Hey there, miss… uh, pony; can we ask ya something?"

The grey mare turned around to the two creatures with a smile, "Yes?"

"We were just wonderin'… WHOA!"

Sylvia and Wander were suddenly caught off-guard by a feature shown on the mare; her derped eyes. Aside from seeing two very unusual creatures in front of her, the mare was wondering why they were staring at her so hard.

"Uhh…"

"Huh, what's wrong," asked the mare curiously, "Is there something on my face; something strange?"

"Umm…"

Suddenly, the mare had an idea of what was causing their blank faces, "Wait… is it my eyes? It is my eyes, isn't?!" Tears started to fill her eyes, "You two think they look stupid, don't you?!"

Wander began to freak out a bit seeing someone being upset, "What, no no no no; we don't think they're stupid at all! They just... caught us off guard, that's all. Am I right, Sylvia?"

"Oh... y-yeah, what he said," Sylvia added.

The mare wiped away some tears while smiling a little, "Really is that all?"

"Of course," said Wander with a bright smile, "As a matter of fact, Ah think those eyes are very becomin'; they suit you very well and are what makes you… well, you."

"Oh, don't flatter me so much," said the mare sheepishly, "you're just saying that."

"Ahem," said Sylvia, "no offense, but can we get to our question?"

"Oh yeah, right," said Wander, "We're lookin' for a yellow Pegasus gal named Fluttershy. Do ya know her?"

Pondering in her brain, Derpy answered, "Oh yeah, Fluttershy! This is her cottage and I was just delivering her mail. She a real good friend of mine and is always kind to me and my daughter."

"You have a daughter!?"

"Yeah, she the cutest little muffin to come from my bosom; well, she's the only one, but she's still my whole world."

"Wow, how sweet. You must be a really good mother."

Sylvia called Wander to her attention again, "Wander; Fluttershy?"

"Oops, Ah did again," said Wander blushing and scratching her head, "So… Fluttershy, do you know where she is"

"Well… she's not here, that's for sure."

"Oh that's just great," groaned Sylvia.

"But don't worry, I think I saw her that way near that huge grassy pasture that way. She hanging out with a whole bunch of animals, but that's to be expected when you can talk to animals."

Wander's eyes lit up yet again, "No way, a pony who can talk to other critters?!"

"Focus, Wander," said Sylvia, "The sooner we get to her the sooner you can 'gah' all over her."

The grey mare was still looking at them curiously, and then it finally hit her to ask, "Hey, are you two some kind of aliens?!"

"Yes yes, we're aliens," said Sylvia as she quickly grabbed Wander and headed off towards the pasture's direction, "Pretty werird, right? Anyway, we need to be on our way."

"Wait," said Wander, "what's yer name!"

"The name is Derpy Hooves," mare answered proudly, "but you can just call me Derpy. It was nice to meet ya."

After that, the mare flew off to deliver more mail. But to Sylvia, she was just surprised that she didn't she question more on their appearances, "Huh, pretty peculiar for a pony."

"Aw snap," shouted Wander in vain, "I fergot to ask her what her cutiemark meant!"

Out in the flower fields, the pony named Fluttershy was just hanging out with some of her animal friends and just breathing the fresh air of the atmosphere. Angel, her bunny friend was there too just lying on the ground and taking it easy.

"Ah, it's nice to just come out here and lay amongst sun's rays and feeling the briskly air; don't you think so, Angel?"

Angel sighed as he nodded his head in agreement and continued to recline back in his position.

"It sure has been a while since I could just relax and stay calm without any worries for a whole day. Everything is going well so far."

Suddenly, Angel sat straight up with his ears and nose twitching as he was suddenly looking around them. Fluttershy saw him and felt that something was troubling him.

"W-what's wrong, Angel? Do you sense something?"

Angel knew there was no doubt about it; he did sense something approaching them. Something that he has never seen before. He hopped around checking the surroundings to see if he could find anything suspicioucs; but then Fluttershy heard him make a high-pitched squeak as he fled back over to FLuttershy and some of the bigger animals shaking in his fur.

"What did you see, Angel?" Fluttershy questioned, "What's going on? Oh, I knew that this day was too calm to be true."

Before Fluttershy knew it, she saw a figure suddenly approaching from Angel's running direction. Fluttershy wasn't quite sure what she was about to see, but the safety of her animal friends came first and she decided to stay and meet this persona head on.

When it came close enough, Fluttershy noticed that it wasn't just one creature, there was two; obviously because she saw one riding the other. The riding one was smaller riding on the bigger steed-like creature that reminded Flutterhsy a bit of her own kind… but something was different. She saw the smaller creature hop down on the ground and spoke in a friendly, southern accent.

"Howdy there, miss pony!"

"Oh my goodness," Fluttershy gasped from hearing the creature speak.

"Mah name's Wander and this is my friend, Sylvia. Sorry if we scared yer little bunny there; he seemed pretty freaked out by us."

"Um, Wander," said Sylvia, "I think it only ran from me."

"W-who… I mean, w-what are you?" said Fluttershy feeling strongly curious, "I've never seen creatures like you before."

"Of course ya don't," said Wander, "we're aliens; but before you freak out, we're friendly! So don't worry about us takin' over your planet or anything."

Fluttershy was still freaked out but in a different way. Her eyes shimmered as they widened looking upon the small alien that stood before her. She took him by surprise as she went up to him and picked him up to hug him.

"I can't believe it, real live aliens!" She then held Wander up to get a closer look at him, "And I love your little hat, it makes you look very cute."

Gaining his breath, Wander smiled and blushed at the yellow mare, "Aw, thanks, yer sorta cute too."

After Fluttershy placed him back down on the ground, Wander straightened out his hat and politely asked, "So yer Fluttershy, right? Sylvia and Ah have been just dyin' to meet ya!"

"**He's** been diyin' to meet you," said Sylvia, "Me… I guess its nice to meet you."

Fluttershy felt flattered of the strange creatures, but she was also a bit nervous of being the center of attention, "B-b-but… why would you want to meet me; I usually don't stand out too much around here."

"What, don't be silly," Wander stated, "Word around here is that you're the most kindiest pony here in this town, and the nicest too."

Sylvia nodded her head, "It's true."

"I-I-I don't know about that. I know that I'm nice, but… the nicest? That may be a bit of a stretch."

All of the animals who was with Fluttershy were all suddenly gathering around feeling curious of these new creatures; except Angel, who was stilling behind Fluttershy from Sylvia.

"Well Ah don't know about you, but seeing all of these animals bein' so calm around you, Ah bet it takes a really kind heart to posses such a bond with them."

"Well, yeah… they are kind friends to me, and I guess it's because I'm so kind to them; just like I'm kind to all my pony friends."

Wander could see Angel shaking behind the mare's fore leg. But he thought that maybe he could bring him back out with his friendly approach as he went near and placed on a happy face.

"Come on out, little buddy; we ain't gonna hurt ya. Why, we're completely harmless and not dangerous at all!"

Angel was feeling a little better seeing how nice and gentle Wander was acting and was slowly coming out, but then they all heard a small rumble from nearby. They all looked to the side and saw Sylvia lifting a giant boulder repeatedly with one arm.

"Oh, sorry,"she said when she noticed that she was being watched, "I was just working out my arms here." She then switched it up and tossed the boulder to her opposite hand, "Gotta keep the old limbs nice and loose."

Fluttershy was impressed with her jaw gaping, but Angel got scared again and went back into his hiding spot.

"Wow," said Wander scratching his head, "that was bad timin'."

"Whoops, did I do that?" Sylvia asked awkwardly.

Fluttershy smiled as she stepped back and picked up Angel and held him comfortably in her hooves.

"Calm down, Angel; it's not like she's going to bench-press you." She then hugged him close to her to calm him down, "Here, have a hug. See, dosen't that make you feel much better?"

Angel did feel better and protected in Flutteershy's embrace as he he sighed with relief. Suddenly, Fluttershy noticed Wander looking up at her with a giddy expression.

"Aw see, you really are the kindiest pony... in Ponyville! You can't deny it!"

Fluttershy blushed knowing that she was caught and finally admitted, "Well... okay, maybe I am, but I don't wish to brag about it."

All was a bit awkward and quiet, until another giant rumble that was heard that took everyone by surprise. Sylvia quickly placed down the boulder and was on alert.

"What the heck was that?!"

Wander looked all around and shrugged his shoulders, "Wasn't me?"

Fluttershy suddenly held Angel in front of her and his stomach gurgled and made the same rumble sound they heard earlier, "Oh Angel, you must be hungry; but the food is back at the cottage. I guess we have to cut this relaxation time short."

Sylvia was weirded out that a giant rumble like that came from a rabbit's stomach. But then she noticed Wander looking at Fluttershy and Angel in their situation, "Um, Wander, you have that look in your eye. You have an idea, don't you?"

Wander zipped up in front of the yellow mare and presented his thought, "Wait, Ah have an idea!"

"And there it is."

Fluttershy and Angel looked down at him curiously and Fluttershy asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Ah can get somthin' for your rabbit friend, and Ah don't even have to leave this very spot."

"No way, how can you do that?!"

Angel shrugged his shoulders and smirked; he knew that he couldn't possibly be telling the truth. But Wander proved him wrong as he suddenly took off his hat and raised up his non-holding hand.

"Like this!"

He reached into his hat and rummaged in it a bit. Then like magic, he pulled a fresh carrot out of his hat. "Ta da; how does the little critter feel about this?"

Angel took a good whiff with his nose, then suddenly licked it's lips as it jumped out of Fluttershy's and grabbed the carrot and began to eat it happily. FLuttershy was very surprised at Wander's little trick and was wondering on how he did it, "Wow, that's amazing! You pulled out exactly what we needed!"

"Exactly; this amazin' hat of mine gives you not what you want, but what you need!"

A hat that gives exactly what you need at any given time; Fluttershy knew that there was only one explanation for it, "That hat must be magic or something!"

Wander never thought about that, "You could say that; it definitely has gotten us out of some rather tight situations."

Suddenly, Sylvia tapped Wander on his shoulder, "Um, Wander?"

He looked up and saw all of Fluttershy animal friends looking at him and his hat very closely. He chuckled while having an idea of what they wanted.

"So, who else here is hungry?!"

All of the animals made different agreeing movements while cheering wildly signifying that they were all hungry.

"Oh my," Fluttershy gasped.

That was all Wander needed to hear; he was glad to grant their wish, "Very well; hat, do your thang!"

With one big swing of his arm, he threw his hat high up in the air. And as it floated down, many forms of food for all of the animals there started to drop down onto the ground. Sylvia and Fluttershy both stepped back as the animals all rushed in and began eating their gift. Wander then held out his hand and caught his hat as it ascended back down to him.

"Well hat," he said brushing it off, "you've done it again, mah friend." And then he proudly placed it back on his head.

Fluttershy stared at the entire scene in shock and then smiled feeling astonished of what this little alien accomplished, "I-I-I'm… speechless; I don't know what to say."

"That's Wander for you," said Sylvia with a smirk, "Helping others without any self thought."

She then walked over to Angel who was just finishing his carrot. He suddenly looked up and saw her looking down at him and at first he was a bit hesitant; but then he hopped onto her shoulder and nudged her cheek.

"See, I'm not so scary now am I?" said Sylvia while scratching his chin.

Angel smiled as he repeatedly thumped his foot.

"Well thank you so much, you two," said Fluttershy happily, "I never would have thought I would be helped out by a couple of aliens; so weird."

"Says the flying Pegasus," said Sylvia.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"Well… let's just say that in some places, Pegasi and Unicorns aren't exactly known to be… well, real."

Seeing Fluttershy happy because of him, and all the animals well-fed, Wander had a big, proud smile on his face knowing that he did a major good deed.

"Well Sylvia, Ah feel like Ah did an awesome thang here, and Ah feel satisfied finally meetin' Miss Fluttershy here!"

Sylvia smirked and crossed her arms, "Which means…"

"Yeeeup, now we can find somepony to help us!"

"Somepony?", said Sylvia arching her eyebrow.

"The pony language; its contagious."

Realizing that they were about to leave, she was curious of what their business was, "W-w-wait, what's going on with you guys; y-y-you know, if you don't mind telling me."

Sylvia answered her, "We crash landed here in a busted-up ship; please don't ask, and we need to find somepony here who could help get us back on our feet. Oh great, now I'm saying it; it is contagious."

"Well… I-I'm sorry that I can't help you with that," said Fluttershy sadly, "b-but I hope you find somepony who can. It was great meeting you."

"Same here, Miss Fluttershy," said Wander, "Never change that 'kind' attitude of yers; it's totally you!"

"And… try to lose some of that shyness," said Sylvia, "it's a little unnerving. Try being more energetic or assertive or something."

Fluttershy just sheepishly smiled, "I-I-I-I'll try."

Wander hopped on Sylvia's back and he waved at Fluttershy and her animal friends as they walked off; and they all waved back. Sylvia smiled a bit looking over at Wander seeing how he felt.

"The kindest pony in Ponyville, huh? I never would've thought."

"Ooh, maybe we could see her one more time before we leave here," said Wander excitedly hanging on to Sylvia's neck, "Don't you wanna?!"

Sylvia just shrugged and responded, "Eh, we'll see; but I'm not promising anything."

After Wander and Sylvia left, Fluttershy fell back down on the ground on her back to relax again. Angel came up beside her to rest his happy tummy and smiled as he laid down beside her.

"Ah, and here I was worried that this day was ruined for us, Angel. Those two were very nice, and it's amazing that they come from another planet! I wondered if any of the other girls saw them already by any chance?"

Angel didn't really care as he snuggled up to Fluttershy. But he knew that Fluttershy was right about one thing; those two alien were awesome... even the one that scared him. But just as they were about to relax again, a little robin flew down in alert, and Fluttershy could tell that something was up.

"'Sigh' not again. What is it, little birdy?!"

The robin told her of something that it saw, but it was unclear of what it was.

"A what?! You saw something up high in the sky?! Something big and scary?!"

The bird wanted her to try and see what it was, but the yellow mare was shaking feeling unsure of doing that, "Oh, I-I-I don't know; it m-might be too dangerous."

But the bird pleaded that she check it out; it might've been important. Soon,Fluttershy agreed and decided to go anyway, "Y-y-you're right; I shouldn't be such a scaredy pony. L-l-lead the way!"

Fluttershy followed the robin way up into the sky; so high that she was suddenly above the clouds shaking slightly in fear. But she didn't let that bother her; she stood her ground and looked all around but didn't see anything.

"Whoa, this… i-i-i-is high. But I don't see what you were talking about. Are you sure you weren't seeing things?"

Suddenly, a giant shadow slowly loomed over the pegasus mare and her robin friend, "What the…" They both turned around and saw a hue, gigantic figure approaching them from behind. And Futtershy was shaking even more as the mysterious object stared at her with glowing red eyes, "Oh… my… what is… th-that?!"

Back in Ponyville, Wander and Sylvia still couldn't find anyone to help them out, but they decided to take a break and have something sweet to eat. That led them to Sugar Cube Corner where they were welcomed and serviced by Mrs. Cake.

"Thanks a lot for the free treats, Mam!" said Wander, "I was really getting' a sweet tooth!"

"Don't worry about it," said Mrs. Cake with a smile, "it's all compliments of Pinkie Pie. She sensed that you two were going to stop by here and requested it to me. She told me all about you two."

"Oh did she," said Sylvia with an arched eyebrow, "Man, news travels fast."

"So how do you two like Ponyville here during your visit?"

"It's amazing!"Wander exclaimed, "Ah mean many different ponies everywhere you go and each with many different talents! And seeing that you're in the bakin' biz obviously explains the cutiemark of cupcakes on your butt! Everypony here is so nice. I bet there's not a mean soul on this entire planet!"

"Oh, I'm afraid that you're wrong about that," said Mrs. Cake, "There has been some nasty, mean creatures that roams these lands, donchya know."

"Well i don't mean to brag," said Sylvia, "but the truth is that we've dealt with some nasty creeps ourselves out there in the endless vastness of space. I bet what you ponies deal with is nothing compared to what we've encountered."

Before they knew it, both Wander and Sylvia heard a whole bunch of screaming outside; terrified screaming. Hearing it put Sylvia on the alert as she jumped on her feet.

"What the heck is going on out there; I know for certain that ain't someone's tummy rumbling!"

Mrs. Cake got worried of what could be making everyone panic and was concerned for her visitors, "Whatever it is, it can't be good. You two should stay here."

"Not a chance," said Sylvia as she dashed out of the room, "I'm checking this out!"

"Wait, Sylvia!" shouted Wander.

But Sylvia didn't hear him as she rushed outside without any sudden's notice.

"Is your friend always full of adrenaline like that?" said Mrs. Cake to Wander.

Wander smiled and shrugged, "That's Sylvia; always looking for action no matter how dangerous it may be."

He then stepped down and began walking towards Sylvia's direction. But then he came back to the dinning counter and covered their treats, "We'll be back fer these."

Mrs. Cake watched as Wander chased after his friend feeling troubled that something bad could happened to them and sighed, "Those brave souls."

Sylvia was outside wandering all around the rampaging streets trying to get someone attention, but it seemed that they were all too panicked to answer.

"What's going on?! What is everypo… ugh, everyone panicking about?!"

Suddenly, a random pony slammed up against her from behind and startled her, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Well excuse me if I accidentally slammed into you," said the pony, "but unfortunately if you didn't realized it, we're in the middle of a crisis!"

Suddenly, the pony looked up at Sylvia and yelp from her appearance, "My word, what in the name in all of Equestria are you?!"

"The name is Sylvia; alien from outer space, but never mind that, Miss... whatever! What going on?!"

"First of all," the pony said in a smart tone, "the name is Rarity, not Miss Whatever; and second what's going on is that there's a giant, ugly ship ascending from the sky. It already made a couple of laser shots on the ground and corralling as much of us to stay in the town. It's horrible; simply horrible!"

"Whose ship is it?!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Never mind that, no time to explain! I've gotta find Twilight!"

"Twi-who?!"

But just like that, Rarity went off into the crowd leaving Sylvia hanging, "Hey, what kind of giant ship are we talking about here; and how ugly is it?!"

Suddenly, Sylvia saw a giant figure nearby ascending from the sky. She looked at it real close until... the ship revealed to her to be one that was very familiar, "You have got to be kidding me."

Sylvia's friend, Wander had finally caught up to her and was catching his breath after running all around the crowd, "There you are, Sylvia; I was... 'whew' lookin' all over... for ya! So what's with all of the… comooo…tion?"

Wander looked up at Sylvia and saw that she had her serious face on and was glaring at something. But once he looked in the direction of their view, he saw it. A giant metallic ship in the shape of a skull wearing a yellow and orange fin on top and it had some boosts, and engine thrusters in the back. A light smile showed up on Wander's face knowing good and well of who it was; and Sylvia continued to look at it in disgust.

"Well bust mah britches! Look who it is, Sylvia; it's…"

"Lord Hater."


	4. Chapter 4

(Sylvia)

Last time... thanks to some cheap lowlife mechanic that gave us some old, broken down hunk of junk, Wander and I landed on a mysterious planet that was populated mostly by a bunch of pony inhabitants who have tattoos on their butts called Cutiemarks. They seem like pretty good folk and are very friendly; but for some maybe too friendly. We even met one who was considered the kindest pony in Ponyville (which was the name of the town we were in by the way) named Fluttershy. Wander was really glad to meet her and I didn't find her to be too bad myself.

But now, Wander and I are focusing on figuring a way off of this planet; not that I didn't enjoy its atmosphere. But pretty soon, the citizens went into panic as Ponyville was suddenly under attack and being invaded by none other than... Lord Hater! Ooooh, that guy is just asking for a butt whooping!

Wander and Sylvia looked up in the sky and saw it; a giant skull-shaped spaceship ascending down to the ground. It was their number archenemy Lord Hater. He was now here invading Ponyville probably looking for them since their capture was his number one priority; but it would be no surprise to Sylvia if he decided to conquer this place in the process.

"Well how about that," said Wander with a smirk, "Who would've thought that we would run into him here. Now how do ya suppose he found us here so easily?"

Sylvia leered at him and said, "Well... maybe it has something to do with the fact that we're his number one capture priority... and that he just so happens to strangely have some DNA samples from us that he uses to locate us so easily! I mean honestly, you'd think that he would use our DNA to make evil clones of us to destroy us."

The giant ship was landing and it floated right over Town Hall. Many ponies were hiding away and some standing nearby curious and scared at the same time of what was invading their town.

"Well..." said Wander with a sly tone, "Ah suppose that it would be kinda rude if we don't go to say hello."

Sylvia quickly grabbed Wander as he tried to walk off and told him, "Oh no you don't! This is what we're going to do." She then hid herself and Wander into a nearby bush, "We're going to hide in these bushes and see just what he plans to do; and when the time is right, then we'll go say hello... my way."

"Are ya sure about this, Sylvia?" Wander wondered.

"Of course I'm sure!" Sylvia responded feeling miffed, "No offense to these ponies, but they don't stand a chance against Hater and his troops. If he lays one hand on any of them, I'll punch his lights out!"

Wander just smiled at Sylvia and nodded his head, "Mmm-hmm, Ah knew that you'd come to lovin' these ponies."

"Don't start," Sylvia groaned.

The mouth of the giant ship suddenly open and a long tongue-like ramp rolled out to the ground. Wander and Sylvia then saw Hater's henchmen, The Watchdogs march out in large groups, each possessing their own blaster. The ponies were a little freaked out by their appearance seeing that their heads were all eye. After they all came out and covered their surrounding grounds, the commander of the troops, Commander Peepers came out himself and made an announcement.

"Ahem, attention four-legged dwellers; I give you the biggest, baddest and most rocking rad evil being in the universe... Lord Hater!"

Another taller figure came creeping out of the ship to the top of the ramp; and then slid down the ramp to the ground bobbing his head and making a weird fork-like shape with his fingers shouting... "Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaah, Lord Hater is in the house!" And many fireworks were firing from his ship to make himself look good.

"Nice entrance," stated Wander to Sylvia.

Sylvia just rolled her eyes as she continued to watch the scenario.

"Greetings, you pathetic pack of weaklings! I am... Lord Hater, the most supreme, evil being in the universe, and I shall soon conquer your puny planet; why, because I can!"

Suddenly, the Mayor open the doors of Town Hall and came out and shouted, "What in Celestia's name is causing all of this racket?!"

Then she saw all of the Watchdog troops and Hater turn towards her directions with their evil glare. She just stood there for a few seconds in a state of shock and then slowly went back in and shut the door.

"Anyway," said Hater, "before I ruin your peace and happiness, I do believe I'm on the lookout for these two individuals." He then rolled out a holographic scroll that showed the picture of the very aliens that crash landed on their planet, "Their names are Wander and Sylvia, and they are my number one priority to capture; and I know that they are here! If you don't surrender them to me, you will be doomed; you do... you will be doomed anyway!"

He then then started laughing all evilly along with all of his henchmen who found what he said funny.

"Well, that wasn't much of a compromise," said Wander.

Sylvia leered at him and said, "You think?"

In the middle of his evil laughter, a small rock came out of nowhere and banged up against Hater's helmet. It made his head ring and caught him off guard causing him to fall. After getting back up, he looked all around in slight rage.

"Who threw that?! I demand to know of who dared to make a strike at me!"

"Ah did," said a young southern voice.

Wander and Sylvia both gasped as they saw who it was; it was that little earth filly that they met before named Apple Bloom. She was standing nearby glaring at the evil tyrant and his troops.

"We ain't gonna tell you alien freaks anythang, skull face! And don't think yer gonna take our planet that easy either!"

"Is that filly out of her florping mind?" Sylvia exclaimed quietly, "She's going to get herself seriously hurt…. or worse!"

"Brave little filly, ain't she?" said Wander.

"Lord Hater, sir," shouted Peepers, "you're not going to let a little pipsqueak pony like that show you up, are you?!"

Hater looked at the filly intensely and growled, "Who do you think you are, little girl?! It seems that you need to be taught an important lesson!"

Some lightning began to charge up in his finger, and before he swung to strike at her, a rope came out, wrapped around her and pulled her away from her standing spot soon enough just for the strike to just miss her. Apple Bloom landed right beside her big sister, Applejack who was glaring at her as well; and Apple Bloom smiled nervously while blushing.

"Don't just burst out to an unknown enemy like that, sis! What would we do if you got seriously hurt?!"

"Sorry, Applejack; Ah just wanted to help... and Ah guess that was a bit foolhardy of me."

Sylvia sighed of relief, "Well that was too close; that filly was too brave for her own good."

Lord Hater decided to ignore the incident from the young filly for now and decided to carry on with his business, "Now then, before I was rudely interrupted by a minor annoyance, I demand for you all to hand over your planet's leader to me and my troops! The sooner you do that, the less casualties there will be."

"I'm afraid you'll be quite disappointed," said a demanding voice, "There isn't any sole ruler of this planet. Although, there are individuals who do rule over the lands."

Hater and his troops' attention then turned to a purple pony who approached them with three others standing their ground; and then Applejack joined them a well.

"I happened to be the ruler of this town; I'm Twilight Sparkle, and I believe I'm the one you want."

"What the... aren't they the same ponies that we met earlier?" Sylvia wondered, "And who is... that purple one?"

"Ah don't know," said Wander, "but somethang about that pony that gives me the happy jitters."

"Wow, look at all of them," said Pinkie as she was eyeing all of the Watchdog minions, "They all have eyes for heads! That's so funny... and kinda creepy."

Lord Hater looked upon who was in front of him and thought that taking over this planet would be easier than he thought. "What do we have here? You're the ruler of this town and they are your little controlled followers?"

"We are nothing of the sort, you big ol' brute!" Rarity shouted, "We are Twilight's most trusted and devoted friends! Honestly, someone needs to teach you some manners!"

"She seems nice," said Wander looking at Rarity.

"A bit of a drama queen if you ask me," Sylvia responded, "You've should've seen her earlier."

Keeping her gaze at Lord Hater, Twilight instructed, "Look, I don't know who you may think you are or what your business here is, but you're not taking over anything! If I were you, I'd take my little army, hop back into your ship, and leave this place... before you make a grave mistake."

Suddenly, Hater and all of his minions got themselves into a fit of laughter not believing a word Twilight said. It obvious to Hater that they were probably just bluffing to try an scare them.

"Ha, do you honestly think that a bunch sissy ponies like all of you can stand a chance against me?!"

"Let's see you call this little trick sissy!" shouted Rainbow as she rose up in the air.

"Rainbow, wait!" shouted Twilight as she tried to stop her.

But Rainbow ignored her and dashed down from the sky at blistering speed towards Hater. However, Hater stayed calm and held up his hand right before Rainbow reached him. In result, Rainbow ended up smacked right up against a giant shield that suddenly that surrounded Hater.

"Heh, force field," he said with an evil smirk, "gets them every time."

Then with the flick of his finger, Hater send Rainbow flying back in an electrical shock and crashed right beside her friends.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," said Wander as he and Sylvia winced from the rainbow mare's impact on the ground.

Commander Peepers rushed up beside Hater and shouted to his troops, "All hail Lord Hater!" and all of them began cheering loudly to praise their leader.

"Ready to surrender now, sissies?!" shouted Hater.

"Fat chance!" shouted Rainbow Dash as her friends were helping her up off the ground, "We'll never surrender to you, skull face!"

"No one is allowed to speak to Hater that way, scum!" shouted Commander Peepers in anger.

Rainbow just scoffed, "Whatever you say, peep peeps!"

Suddenly, Peepers got a little miffed and shouted, "My name is Peepers, not peep peeps!"

"Oh, look at me!" said Pinkie in a teasing tone, "I'm Commander Peepers, and I'm peeping at you being full of yourself!"

Suddenly, all of the surrounding ponies started to laugh at Peepers from Pinkie comment. He began shouting and babbling many words while angrily stomping in place. They didn't realize what he was shouting, but maybe it was better that way.

Sylvia was cracking up herself finding Peepers' reaction priceless, "Ha ha! Peep peeps, I gotta remember that one." She then turned to Wander's direction to tell him of what she was planning next, "Alright, Wander, here's what we're going to do now. We're gonna..." But unfortunately to her, he wasn't there; he disappeared. "What the... where the heck did he go now?!"

She looked all around her but didn't see him anywhere. It seemed that he was acting on his own again. "Oh great, he's going to end up blowing our cover!"

"I'll give you one more chance, Lord Hater," Twilight commanded to the evil alien, "Leave right now... and keep your dignity!"

"The only ones around here who will lose their dignity," stated Hater, "will be all of you! Peepers!"

"Yes sir!" Peepers responded in a salute, "Alright, men... prepare to..."

But before he gave a command, Twilight's friends suddenly saw a familiar creature zip up to her. Everything came to a sudden halt as they all saw him getting excited and shouting out loud.

"Oh my gosh, mah mind is blown! Look at ya, you have wings and a horn!"

Twilight looked at the creature with an arched eye as he he zipping all around her.

"Yer a... a... Unigas! No, wait... a... Pegacorn! No, hold on... it's on the tip of mah tongue..."

"I'm an Alicorn," corrected Twilight.

Wander pondered on the pronunciation of the word for a second, then he smiled and said, "Oh... okay, an Alicorn; let's go with that!"

"Oh my gosh, Twilight," shouted Pinkie, "It's him; the cute looking little alien that crash-landed here!"

Twilight looked back at Wander and was amazed at just how unusual he appeared to be... aside from the other group of visitors.

"So you're Wander," she said to him, "You really are a unique species of alien. But... where is the other one that is supposed to be with you?"

"Sylvia?" said Wander, "Oh, ya know; she's... around."

"Sir, are you seeing this!?" shouted Peepers, ""It's him, it's Wander! But... I don't see the other one!"

"Worry about that later," Hater commanded, "get Wander now!"

Many of the Watchdogs aimed their zappers at Wander and set them to stun. But before they could shoot, Twilight suddenly ignited her magic and brought up a shield in front of them. The Watchdogs went on ahead and fired their zappers, but all shots were easily repelled off from the shield; they were nothing to Twilight.

"What?!" Peepers exclaimed.

Sylvia, who was still hiding in some nearby bushes sighed with relief and was prepared to sneak off to plan a sabotage plan herself, "Well, Wander... I guess I'll make an opportunity from your... excitement."

Meanwhile... Wander was staring dazedly at Twilight's shield and was blown away at how effective it was, "Wow that was cool; super cool!" He then looked over at Hater and waved, "Hey there, Hater; tryin' to take over another planet Ah see! Ya know, ever thought of havin' a different hobby, like bowlin', or skydivin', or watchin' TV, or be a doctor, or maybe even knittin'! Or... ya know what, maybe even..."

"ENOUGH!" Hater shouted in rage, feeling irritated from Wander's constant babbling, "I only have one hobby and one hobby alone; to be the most awesome, super, ultra, powerful, evil being in the entire UNIVERSE!"

Everyone was blown away by Hater's response... especially of how long and elaborated his claimed so to be title was.

"Ah know all that," said Wander, "just tryin' to suggest a few alternatives; Ah'm just sayin'. Oh oh, maybe you can be... a dancer; Ah just love dancin'!"

"Wow, he's such a chatterbox," said Rarity.

"And he's so full of energy," Applejack chuckled.

"I know," said Pinkie, "Do we know anypony like that?!"

Twilight scooted Wander back with her hoof as she smirked and told him, "You might want to step back, Wander. Things are about to get a bit ugly around here."

"Ah say 'a bit awesome' is more like it."

Applejack suddenly went over to Rainbow Dash and asked her, "Hey, Rainbow, have you seen Fluttershy; she's not here yet."

"I don't know," Rainbow responded, "I couldn't find her anywhere; but I thought that she would've shown up by now."

Twilight decided to give Hater one more warning before they all took action. She stared him down with her wings up and horn glowing, "Leave this planet... now! If you don't, we won't hold back with our power!"

"Um... Twilight..." Rainbow tried to say.

But she was cut off by more of Hater's evil laughter, "Ooh, I'm so scared; really I am. But even so, I'm afraid that you won't dare to attack me!"

"Oh really?" said Twilight sarcastically, "Please, do tell us why we wouldn't?"

"Because I have... a Hostage!"

Suddenly, Twilight and her friends were at a stand-still.

"What?"

"Bring out... the prisoner!" Hater commanded.

They all watched as a shadowed figure was being led out of the ship's opening and by a few more of Hater's Watchdog troops with weapons in hand; a figure most familiar. But they all gasped upon seeing it who it was being held against their will.

"FLUTTERSHY!"

"So that's what happened to her," Rainbow Dash groaned.

Fluttershy looked down at her friends in the crowd as she was led down the ramp and to Hater. She blushed as she nervously smiled and waved, "H-h-h-hey girls."

"Oh no, this is bad," Twilight thought to herself.

"Hey there, Miss Shy!" shouted Wander as he waved back at her, "Ah see you've met Hater; ain't he a hoot!?"

"Y-y-y-you could say that," Fluttershy responded.

Lord Hater felt very good about himself. He had a feeling that capturing this pony was going to help him in some way. He laughed evil again and started to gloat in their faces.

"I just saw this pony flying right in my pathway and figured I would hold her hostage in case she was important in anyway. But how could she, I wondered to myself; she's too shy and timid."

"That's for sure," said Peepers.

"But judging by the looks on all of your pitiful faces, I'm guessing that she really is important! How lucky am I?!"

"Well this can't be good," said Wander.

"Now then, let us try this again, shall we. You will surrender yourself to me and proclaim me as your new leader. And if you try to attack me or resist in anyway, I will destroy your precious friend right where she stands!"

Sylvia snuck her way to the top of Hater's ship and was right above him ready to take him by surprise. But as she saw what was happening, she growled knowing that doing anything would risk Fluttershy's life.

"Why that no good low life," she said to herself, "This is a whole new low, even for a powerful, planet conquering, evil tyrant like him."

"Now that just playing dirty, ya evil tyrant!" shouted Applejack, "Anyone who holds a hostage in this kind of situation is nothin' but a coward... in which you are bein'!"

"Well I'm afraid that fact really doesn't matter me," Hater responded, "Hello, I'm evil; I don't play fair! And if you don't like it, then tough cookies!"

Pinkie was then jumping up and down and suggested, "Ooh, cookies; we'll give you cookies if that's what you want!"

"I don't think he meant it that way, Pinkie Pie," said Rarity.

Fluttershy felt like she was the reason none of her friends weren't able to lift a hoof against this strange alien and his army; they cared about her safety too much. She looked down at them slightly tearing and said, "I'm so sorry, everypony; I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Just do what you have to do, I'll be fine!"

"Forget that, Fluttershy darling," shouted Rarity, "this isn't your fault!"

"This guy is just being a selfish, evil jerk who will do anything to get what he wants!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Ya darn right I am!" Hater growled, "So... will you all come quietly, or do I have to make an example out of your friend here?!"

Fluttershy whimpered a bit as she saw Hater pointing at her with electricity running through his fingers, "Oh dear."

"What do we do now, Twilight?" whispered Applejack.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

Wander was there with them wondering what they were going to do to rescue Fluttershy. But just then, he looked up and noticed Sylvia looking at him from the top of Hater's ship. Sylvia made some kind of movement with her hands and then winked while giving him a thumbs up. Wander realized what she wanted to do and smiled as he winked back at her.

While they were all wondering what to do about their situation, Twilight suddenly saw Wander as he stepped forward and went past her shield.

"Um... Wander, what are you doing?" she asked in concern, "You're not safe outside my shield."

"Not to worry, Miss Twilight, Ah got this all under control."

The rest of her friends were wondering what he doing too. But knowing that he dealt with Hater before, they figured that he had something planned.

When he was close enough, all Watchdog troops blocked his path and Peepers came in front of him pointing his laser at Wander's head, "Halt right there!"

Wander just calmly smiled and pushed the laser to the side and said, "No need fer senseless violence, Commander Peepers... Ah'm turnin' mahself in!"

"He's what?!" Twilight and all of her friends said at once.

"What the hay is he thinkin'?!" said Applejack, "This ain't gonna end well."

Twilight nervously shrugged and said, "M-maybe... he knows what he's doing... I hope."

Wander went past the troops and up the ship's ramp until he finally reached Hater who had a huge grin on his face. Wander looked up at him and tip his hat as he said, "What's up, Hater; here Ah am and in yer custody."

Hater laughed feeling great about capturing Wander, and he knew that Sylvia would be at his mercy soon enough. He looked down at the crowd as he gloated, "Ha, well that was easy. It seems that even Wander, the little alien annoyance that has avoided me many, many times has finally realized when he is beaten!"

"Indeed Ah do," Wander seemed to agree, "but Ah only did because… Ah figured that we could work out a deal."

"Oh this oughta be good," Peepers said sarcastically.

"These ponies, they've done nothin' to you; and Miss Fluttershy did nothiin' to you either. Ah am the one ya want; so here's the deal. You let these ponies off the hook and let Miss Fluttershy go, and Ah'll tell ya where Sylvia is and you can have us both in your custody. Then we can leave this planet and pretend that none of this never happened. So what do ya say?"

Was Hater going to agree to his deal? Was he fine with it? Was this really going to work? These questions went through many of the pony's thoughts as they were waiting for an answer. Unfortunately, Hater just chuckled to himself and said…

"How about this; I capture both you and Sylvia and I still take over this stinking planet! How about that?!"

"Rude," Rainbow scoffed.

"I know," Pinkie agreed, "and he tried to ask nicely too."

Wander just scratched his head as he tried to offer his deal again, "Um... maybe Ah didn't speak clearly enough. Just let them go; Sylvia and Ah are the ones you want, not them. Why not be a little more merciful and let them all be; they have nothin' to do with this."

"Who do you think you're fooling," said Hater, "You're probably planning some sort of trick, so you can just forget it! I have you right where I want you, and I will take this planet whether you like it or not!"

Suddenly, Wander lowered head and tipped his hat over his face; and then he spoke back in a more darker and serious tone, "Just listen to yerself, Hater; Ah tried to be nice and go along with my capture quietly, but yer just not listening."

Everyone noticed of how different Wander was acting; mainly Fluttershy, who was right there and saw it with her own eyes, "Uh... what's going on?"

"The little fella is suddenly sounding a little serious," said Applejack, "What do you think he's planning?"

Twilight wondered as well; she thought that maybe it was a way to psych Hater out.

Wander suddenly looked back up at Hater sporting a serious expression, "Now... Ah'll ask ya one more time, Hater. Leave... Fluttershy... and the ponies... alone... or else... there will be big trouble."

But Hater still wasn't being phased by Wander's strange behavior as he responded in rage, "Well obviously you missed the part of my speech when I said that I... was... EVIL! I am evil and nothing but evil! I do nothing nice and show no mercy to anyone! I will do what I want, wherever I want, whenever I want! I will do what I wish and take deals from no one... especially you!"

Hater was right in Wander's face on his last comment and Wander continued to stare at him for a few seconds. But then, his usual smile came back on his face and then he just shrugged as he said, "Okay, suit yerself. Ah guess Ah did all Ah could do."

Fluttershy gasped and all of her friends' jaws dropped seeing what just happened; after all of that, Wander was just giving up.

"That's it; that's all he was going to do?!" shouted Rainbow Dash, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Well... I guess I could've been wrong about him... knowing what to do," said Twilight regrettably, "perfect."

"Nice try anyway, Wander," said Fluttershy nervously with a slight smile.

"Just doin' my duty, mam."

Hater now felt that victory was finally at hand for him, "Now that that's out of the way, it's time for me to continue what I do best! There are going to be some big changes around he..."

But then out of nowhere before he could react, Wander's friend, Sylvia came dropping down from above and pounce right on top of Hater. Hater's speech was muffled and Fluttershy screamed out loud from Sylvia's sudden appearance.

"Coming my way?!" Sylvia shouted as she suddenly scooped up Fluttershy and Wander and leapt off and away from Hater and towards the crowd. While Fluttershy covered her eyes, Wander waved his hands up in the air enjoying the minor ride

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeha!"

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy shuddered.

When Hater realized what happened, he shouted, "Why you little... oof!"

But then he was knocked down by Rainbow Dash who bashed into him, "Ha; that was for the force field!"

After Sylvia landed in front of Fluttershy's friends Wander hopped off, but Fluttershy was still covering her eyes and shaking from the fast rescue. Sylvia rolled her eyes and said, "You can cover your eyes now, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy slowly uncovered her eyes realizing that she was away from danger, "What the... I'm safe?"

"That was awesome, Sylvia!" shouted Wander in excitement, "Ah'm sure glad Ah thought of that plan."

"You moron," said Sylvia chuckling, "you jumped the gun and you know it; and for what, an... Alicorn pony?"

"Yeah, mah bad."

Twilight and all of her friends suddenly came over to the alien duo feeling amazed at what they did.

"Hey, that was so awesome!" shouted Pinkie.

"Hey, Ah said the exact same thang!" Wander responded.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself!"

Twilight went up to Sylvia to thank her for what she did for them and asked, "You planned that all along, didn't you?"

"Well... not exactly, but it still worked out well, didn't it? Ha, that Lord Hater didn't even see it coming!"

"Well... thanks so much for saving our friend; you did a major feat today."

"Eh, I've done bigger."

The Watchdog troops were checking to see how their boss was doing; mainly Commander Peepers, "Lord Hater, sir; please say something, anything!"

"What's yer Lord goin' to do now that he has no hostage?!" shouted Applejack, "Ah'm afraid that victory is as good as ours."

Peepers suddenly felt Hater's body start to shake. He began to freak out realizing what was about to happen, "Oh no, stand back men, Lord Hater is going to blow!"

Hater was growling; he was huffing and puffing in anger. His voice, lowly bellowing saying, "How dare you... how dare you... humiliate me like that!"

He jumped to his feet and his body was engulfed in fire from his angered rage.

"Whoa, someone has temper issues," said Rarity.

"He usually does," Sylvia responded, "nothing new here."

Hater glared down at all of them and shouted, "I gave you all a chance to surrender quietly, but now... you shall all pay the price!"

"Uh-oh, Ah think we might've made him a bit mad," said Wander.

Hater raised up both of his hands and a huge electricity current were coursing through them, forming a giant meteor ball that slowly was becoming bigger over time.

"Perhaps this will set an example to many other puny creatures on this planet to never cross... Lord Hater!"

All of the ponies looked up at it in horror; and while some ran away from it, some couldn't move because they were frozen with fear. However, Twilight and her friends weren't moved at all.

"This is bad," Sylvia panicked, "Everyone, run away as fast as you can or you'll all be destroyed!"

Wander wasn't quite sure what they were going to do and also feared of what would become of this town. But then suddenly, he and Sylvia saw a little green dragon run up to Twilight carrying a wooden case.

"Hey, Twilight, I go here as soon as I could and..." The dragon then looked up and notice the giant, growing electric ball that was floating under an evil-looking guy hands, "Um, could anyone please explain the giant electrical ball of doom growing over us?"

"We don't have time for that, Spike," said Twilight, "Did you get them?"

Spike bowed down on one knee and opened the case revealing its contents, "As you requested, m'lady."

Wander and Sylvia saw as Twilight lifted 6 jewel-like necklaces out of the box with her magic and placed them around her friends' necks. They also noticed that all had shapes that were the same as their cutiemarks.

"Alright, girls," said Twilight, "it's time for us to strike back and send this jerk and his troops packing!"

"What the heck are those things," said Sylvia, "and how are they going to stop Hater?!"

Wander was bedazzled by their bright shine and was itching to reach out for them, "They're all so shiny! Can Ah touch em' when you're done?!"

"These are Equestria's strongest items of defense," explained Twilight, "the Elements of Harmony! Just stand back and be amazed."

Twilight and her friends came together, focused their energies with each other, and then their elements began to glow ever so brightly. The light surrounded their bodies and their eyes filled with the power's brilliance. This was nothing new to see to those in Ponyville or anyone in Equestria; but for Wander and Sylvia, they stood back and watched feeling shocked and stunned about these ponies' power.

"Whoa, amazing," said Sylvia, "I don't know what's going on but it looks good!"

"Ah can't contain my excitement!" shouted Wander, "It's so dazzling, Ah think Ah'm gonna wet mahself!"

"Please don't."

As Hater continued to enlarge his attack, Peepers saw what Twilight and the others were doing, "They're planning something sir; look!"

But apparently, Hater didn't seem to worry at all, "Anything you do now is futile! You will all perish for crossing me and my power!"

Then with that, he released his attack towards the town; but Twilight and the others were ready.

"Don't hold back, girls! Strike now!"

Twilight and her friends unleashed their power at Hater, and it clashed against his. They pushed with all of their might, ad at first they seemed to struggle a bit.

"Whoa, he is pretty strong, Twilight!" said Applejack.

However, Twilight had faith in her friends' strength, "That doesn't matter, we will burst through!"

The Watchdogs constantly cheered on for their boss to be victorious, "Go Hater, go Hater, go Hater, go Hater!"

But unfortunately for Hater… he suddenly started to feel his power dwindle against the Elements of Harmony, "How is this happening? My power can't be held back by a bunch of pansy ponies!"

Twilight and her friends didn't back down from protecting their home. Twilight then made one last piece of advice to Hater, "Get this, Lord Hater; we've faced many monsters, enemies and powerful villains." She then flashed a grin, "But out of all of them, you are by far... the weakest!"

Hater was shocked, "What!?"

Hater's attack was then shattered, and the rainbow-colored beam was headed right towards Hater and he was so stunned he couldn't do anything to stop what was coming, "Ah, this can't be happening!"

Hater was then ricocheted into the endless sky by the giant rainbow beam; and he went soaring all the way into space… and out of Ponyville's sight.

Wander looked up in Hater's direction and waved while shouting, "Later, Hater!"

"Oh no, Lord Hater!" Commander Peepers shouted in agony.

After they powered down from the elements, Rainbow Dash looped in the air and shouted, "And that's how you get rid of a bad guy… Ponyville style!" And she went by all of her friends giving them a high hoof.

"That was… unreal," said Sylvia as she was still standing there in awe of what she just witnessed.

Meanwhile, Peepers was reaching out to the heavens crying out, "No, Lord Hater; come back; siiiiir!"

But then he and all of the Watchdogs gasped and stepped back as they saw the ones who defeated Hater step towards them.

"Well, Mister Peepers," said Twilight, "I suggest that you and these troops go after your boss and never come back to this planet!"

Rainbow Dash then grinned and pounded her fore hooves together, "That is unless… you all wish to have the same treatment!"

"Ahh, no no no, no need for that!" said Peepers in panic feeling scared for his life, "That is not necessary. Retreat, men; retreeeeeeeeeeat!"

Peepers and all of his troops quickly rushed into the ship and quickly ran away with no desire to turn back. With them now gone, Ponyville rejoiced in being safe once again. Twilight celebrated themselves with each other in successfully saving the day once again; and Spike was there with them too.

"Well what do you know," said Sylvia finally being blow out of her mind, "They actually defeated Hater. Huh, how about that."

"Sooooo," said Wander as he elbowed her and slyly grinned, "still think that they weren't capable of defendin' themselves?"

Sylvia just smiled and chuckled, "Okay okay, you're right, Wander. Obviously, they're stronger than I thought them to be. They might just be ponies, but it's obvious that they didn't need us to defend them."

"Ain't that the truth," Wander responded.

Wander and Sylvia knew that they traveled to many planets with many unusual discoveries. But now… this planet was by far unlike anything they've ever witnessed.

"So… want to ask them more about the tattoos on their butts?" Wander asked Sylvia while chuckling, "Maybe we can get you a fake one as a parting gift!"

"I think I'll pass," Sylvia groaned, "These ponies are alright, but I'll be dead before you catch me with a tattoo on my butt."


	5. Chapter 5

So here what happened; Wander and Sylvia crash landed on planet populated mostly by ponies. Sylvia bickered with a southern pony named Applejack, and then settled things with Wander's help. They had a good lunch period thanks to Applejack and her little sister, Apple Bloom, and then they headed out to Ponyville to seek help from someone who could get them back into space. Wander performed a little diddy in the town and impressed many ponies, especially a pink pony named Pinkie Pie. She and another pony named Rainbow Dash had a good conversation with the two aliens and then pointed them towards the direction of the kindest pony in Ponyville, Fluttershy! They ran into Derpy Hooves who pointed them in Futtershy current location and they had a wonderful time talking with the shy mare… and her animal friends.

Once all was said and done, the two aliens went back into town to continue their search; but that moment was ruined when their number one nemesis, Lord Hater, and his entire army of Watchdog troops invaded Ponyville looking for them; and even worse, he captured Fluttershy. But… sorta according to plan, Wander and Sylvia worked together to out trick Hater and got Fluttershy out from his grasp. Then the rest was up to Twilight and her friends as they used the Elements of Harmony to blast Hater back into Space; and his terrified troops soon followed after him in their ship; hopefully never to be seen by Equestria again. Everyone was safe and all is well that ends well. But now… what's next for our alien heroes?

[i][u]Wander[/u]:[/i] "EVERYBODY CONGA!"

At the beautiful Ponyville Park, the town's citizens were holding a celebration party hosted by Pinkie Pie (of course) in honor of the two aliens that helped save their town, Wander and Silvia. At the present moment, Wander was at the front of a conga line of other ponies busting some cool moves to some catchy music from the music's provider. Pinkie, who was right behind Wander, was pretty impressed by his fancy dancing.

"You have some awesome footwork, Wander! You're a party animal!"

"Why thank ya very much," Wander responded while continuing to be in the groove, "It was mighty nice of ya to throw this small party to thank me and Sylvia!"

"How could I resist?! You two were awesome!"

"Not as awesome as you and your friends! Yer element powers are pretty darn sick… in a good way!"

"Don't I know it! But enough of that; less pondering, and more partying!"

And that's exactly what they did. As the music cranked up, Pinkie and Wander were dancing like crazy along with the others that were there with; and they were having the time of their lives. But over on the sidelines on a park bench sat Sylvia who was munching on some refreshments and watching Wander get down. She was also sitting with Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack, and she found herself caught up in a conversation with them.

"Man, I have to admit it," said Sylvia, "I really didn't think that anyone here could've taken on Lord Hater; but you girls… ha, you kicked his sorry butt!"

Twilight and the others were glad that this extraterrestrial being was finally realizing their capabilities.

"Well, we couldn't have done it if you and your friend, Wander hadn't freed Fluttershy from Hater's clutches," said Twilight.

Fluttershy smiled and blushed from embarrassment as she looked over at Sylvia, "Um… y-yeah; thanks again for doing that. I didn't know what I was going to do in that position."

"Well… Hater is a big jerk and I'm always up for kicking him in the rear," Sylvia stated, "But this was no exception! We were glad to help, and… you ponies are awesome!"

"No need to tell us that," said Rainbow Dash.

Sylvia was really having a good time settling down after a good battle session. But suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Hey, Sylvia!"

She turned around and once again saw that same little southern filly from before that she now a bit more respect for, "Oh, hey there, Apple Bloom. You know, it was a bit fool hardy, but I give you props for standing up to Hater."

"Thanks a lot," Apple Bloom responded with a smile. But then, Sylvia noticed two more fillies walking up right Apple Bloom feeling very curious to see her up close, "Hey, these are mah other two crusader friends that Ah told ya about! This is Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo!"

The other two fillies smiled and waved at Sylvia, and Sylvia waved back astonished at just how adorable all three of them looked together.

"Hey, Miss Sylvia," said Sweetie Belle, "Thanks for helping my sister and her friends fight off that big meanie; and… and I really like your mane."

Sylvia felt quite flattered.

"That was so awesome," shouted Scootaloo, "the way you came down like you did and pounced on that Hater guy's head and saved Fluttershy! And it was even funnier afterwards when Rainbow Dash knocked his block off!"

Twilight and the others were smiling themselves seeing how the crusaders were bonding with their new friend.

"Yeah, that was funny," Sylvia stated, "But you know, he was asking for it."

Just then, Sylvia remembered of what Sweetie Belle said about her sister being one of the ones that defeated Hater. Looking at them and the young filly, she asked, "Hey, wait… you wouldn't happen to be a little sister to Rarity, would you?"

Sweetie smiled and nodded knowing Sylvia had it right on the money, "I sure am!"

Then Sylvia looked at Scootaloo and remembered her mentioning Rainbow Dash's feats, "And let me guess, you're a little sister to Rainbow Dash, right?"

"Actually," said Scootaloo awkwardly, "I just look up to her, but she has become like a big sister to me."

"Well, there is that."

The crusaders then looked over at Wander who was with Pinkie dancing away and they felt impressed.

"Hey," said Apple Bloom to Sylvia, "yer friend there is a really good dancer."

Sylvia smirked seeing what a great time her friend was having, "Well, he's no stranger to something like this."

Suddenly, Wander broke from his dancing and ran back over to Sylvia where he spotted Apple Bloom, "How are ya doin', Apple Bloom?!"

"Ah'm doin' mighty fine, thanks."

Then Wander spotted Apple Bloom's other friends standing nearby, "Oh my gosh, two more adorable little ponies! Are they yer other crusader friends?!"

Apple Bloom smiled and chuckled at Wander's excitement, "They sure are!"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at Wander curiously as he was zipping around them taking in their appearance, "Oh wow, it's too much cuteness than Ah can stand! Ah think Ah'm gonna have a heart attack!"

"No, don't do that!" said Sweetie Belle panicking, "Y-y-you want us to be less cute?!"

Sylvia rolled her eyes and smirked at Wander's performance.

"Ah'm just kiddn' ya, little filly," said Wander, "The three of you can be as adorable as you want!"

They all were glad to hear him say that, especially Sweetie Belle who perked back up with a bright smile. Suddenly, Wander felt his groove coming back when he started to hear a catchy tune blarring from the Dj.

"Ooh, Ah'm likin' this one!" He then grabbed on to Sylvia and try to pull on her, "Hey, Sylvia, come on and dance with me!"

"I don't know," said Sylvia, "I feel a little tuckered out."

But Wander wasn't planning to take no for an answer as he kept on tugging on Sylvia tail, "Come on, you know you wanna! Come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on!"

Sylvia smiled as she finally gave in and got up on her two feet, "Oh, what the heck; let's go break a leg!"

"Yeah!"

As they went over to the dance area with the others, the crusaders were right behind them as Apple Bloom shouted out, "Hey, we'll dance with ya too!"

Suddenly, as they followed the alien duo, Pinkie was smiling and hopping over to her friends where she plopped down on her flank feeling so exhausted, "Whew, that was fun, but that little guy is still going! I think I have new competition."

The main six continued to watch as the crusaders were having fun dancing around with Wander and Sylvia, just feeling happy of making new friends from an alien world.

"Those two really are an interestin' duo," said Applejack, "Who would've thought that we would be saved from aliens by aliens."

"Well… those two certainly proved their worth," Twilight responded, "and I say that they are welcome to come here any time."

Twilight's friends all nodded their heads in agreement.

"By the way, Twilight," said Fluttershy suddenly, "do you know whether or not those two have found any help to get them back into space?"

"Ah yes, I heard something about that too," Rarity added.

Twilight smiled as she shook her head and said, "Not that I know of, but… I think I have the answer to their solution."

Wander, Sylvia and all the other ponies partied to their hearts' content. But like all well-executed parties, it eventually came to an end. Once it did, many of the ponies went on home after saying farewell to the alien duo, and that included most of Twilight's friends. Pinkie gave both of them a big, loving hug before happily bouncing off, and Rainbow Dash gave both of them a hoof bump before flying off. Rarity thanked them before walking off and Fluttershy said good bye to them as well… after holding Wander in her arms one more time.

After that, Wander and Sylvia were wondering what they should do next that all of this was over? But they soon got their answer as Twilight came up to them and told them to follow her. They were both wondering what was up, but they didn't argue on the fact as they did what she asked. Coming with them was Spike, Applejack and Apple Bloom also, but their reason was unknown. On the way there, Wander was once again resting on Sylvia's back while lightly playing his banjo. It was enjoyable in their ears, but it was pure, beautiful music In Applejack and Apple Bloom's ears.

They were getting close to their destination when Wander was thinking over the party and shouted, "So how about that Party, Sylvia? Best… one… ever! I felt like a little ol' dancin' fool getting' lost in the music!"

"More like a dancin' machine!" Apple Bloom stated, "Mah friends and Ah couldn't even keep up with yer moves!" She tried to copy Wander's dance from what she remembered, but then almost fell over, "Whoa!"

Applejack caught her and chuckled, "Don't trip yerself up, little sis; leave dance moves like that to the professional."

Spike was looking over at Wander and Sylvia when he suddenly said, " You know, it feels kinda nice seeing other creatures like you two that are even more rarer to see here than me. That way, all of the attention is not always on me; n-n-not that I mind the attention though."

"Spike, ya big liar," said Apple Bloom, "You always try to get attention!"

Spike blushed and chuckled nervously knowing that Apple Bloom was right. Feeling a bit curious of their destination, Sylvia asked Twilight…

"So… if you don't mind me asking, where exactly are you taking us?"

"Well," Twilight answered, "you did mention to Applejack that you and Wander were looking for help to get back up into space, right?"

"That is correct, mam'!" Wander responded.

Sylvia now realized where this was going as a bright smile appeared on her face, "So you… you can actually help us?! Well that's great; that's absolutely great!"

Twilight took them past Sweet Apple Acres and over some familiar hills; and at the top of one of the hills, Twilight stopped them.

"All of that is your old ship, right?"

Wander and Sylvia looked down and saw a huge crater in the ground with bits and pieces of metal, wires and other machinery parts lying all around. It was obvious to them of what it was.

"Y-y-yeah," said Sylvia hesitantly, "that's our ship… or at least what's left of it."

"It's completely smashed to smithereens!" shouted Wander, "Heh, but of course we both already assume that."

"What would you two say if I said that I could make your shattered sip like new again?" Twilight said to them.

Wander suddenly gasped, "Get out of here; you can do that?!"

Sylvia was trying to wrap her head around that concept herself as she was curiously scratching her head, "Is that even possible… to fix something like this totaled mess?"

"When you possess Alicorn magic," said Twilight, "anything is possible… mostly. I've been working on a restoration spell for the past few months, and now luckily… I think I finally got it down right. Observe."

Twilight stepped in front of them and got into a stance as she went into deep concentration with her horn starting to glow.

"Ya'll might wanna stand back," said Applejack to Wander and Sylvia.

A big burst of energy shinned from Twilight horn and her eyes were glowing a bright white. Before Wander and Sylvia knew it, they saw all of the bits and pieces of their shattered ship began to float up in the air, and it looked like they were coming back together. One by one, piece by piece, circuit by circuit, the scattered debris was were being melded together by Twilight's magic. When everything was finally together, there was huge explosion of light that almost blinded everyone.

"AAAHHHH, my eyes!" both Wander and Sylvia shouted covering their eyes.

When the light died down and they all uncovered their eyes, when they all looked down, what used to be bits and pieces of metal and wired circuits was now all formed together into a brand new-looking space ship, and it looked just like the ship Wander and Sylvia came in… only it looked brand new.

"You did it, Twilight," shouted Spike and then took a sigh of relief, "heh, I never doubted you for a second."

Apple Bloom was a bit surprised herself, "Whoa, Ah had no idea that Twilight became so powerful, sis; even with her Alicorn status."

"She surprises us all, Apple Bloom," said Applejack as she gave her little sister a small noogie on her head, "She surprises us all."

Twilight was taking a huge breather herself after completing such a huge feat and feeling proud of herself, "Wow, put that in record books, Spike; just wait until Princess Celestia hears of this." She then turned to Wander and Sylvia to see their reaction, "So… wh-what do you two think?"

Wander and Sylvia were side by side completely shocked with their mouths hanging open after seeing what they saw.

"Check it out, Sylvia," shouted Wander in shock, "it's completely fixed!"

Sylvia quickly zipped down and checking and feeling all over the ship to make sure it was legit, "Strong hold, no scruff marks, no rust, no flabby plates…" And Sylvia even opened the door to take a look inside and saw everything was clean and perfect, "Even the interior is almost in perfect condition! This ship looks brand new!"

"That's because it is brand new," said Twilight, "I tried to make it like was on whatever day it was actually first crafted; but honestly, I didn't think it was going to work this well for my first time."

Wander came up to Twilight and hugged her really tight squeezing, "You are amazing, Miss Twilight! Yer a life saver!"

Twilight looked down at him and proudly smiled, "Don't worry, it was my pleasure."

Sylvia was still grinning while admiring the new ship that was in front of her, feeling hard to believe that it was the same broken down ship that they bought with the little bit of money they had and escaped from before it crashed here.

"Oh yeah, this baby will definitely get us going; and we could probably also trade this off somehow for some extra moolah!" Sylvia then looked up at the sky and shook her fist upward while shouting, "Ha! In your face, ya old, dirty sleezeball!"

Spike was looking at her weird while scratching his head and asked Twilight, "Um… who is she talking to?"

Twilight just shrugged her shoulders; she had no idea herself.

"Well," said Wander as he smiled over at the others, "Ah guess we'll be going off now; it's been fun but we've gotta run!"

But Apple Bloom wasn't ready for them to leave as she came up closer them with a sad face, "Aw, do you two have to leave now."

Applejack placed her hoof on her sister's shoulder and shook her head, "Now Apple Bloom… ya know you can't force anyone to stay here. Ah'm sure they have other planet to attend to."

"A-Ah know that, but…"

"Actually," said Wander, "we don't, we just like traveling together! But this place was awesome, and so are you guys!"

Apple Bloom fully understood but she still didn't want them to leave. But then Sylvia came up to her and smiled as she bent down to her level and said, "Hey, cheer up. Maybe we'll come by and visit again another time, and maybe even explore more of this planet."

Apple Bloom wiped her eyes and smiled a bit and said, "Ya promise?"

"Heh… yeah," Sylvia responded, "We promise."

"I had a feeling that you were going to say that," said Twilight suddenly, "so take this."

Twilight then handed Wander a beacon-like instrument. Wander looked at it with much wonder.

"It's a portable homing beacon, straight from Princess Celestia herself. You can use it to find your way back here if you ever feel like dropping by here again."

Wander couldn't believe it as he stared at the instrument all star-eyed and smiling brightly. He then took off his hat and placed the beacon inside before placing the hat back on his head.

"We'll treasure it always."

"Alright," said Sylvia placing her hand on top of Wander, "no offense, but… I'm not really a sucker for long good byes; so we need to get going."

"Right behind ya, Sylvia!"

Wander followed Sylvia as they both made their way towards the newly made ship and prepared to start it's ignition.

""Bye, Wander; bye Sylvia!" Apple Bloom shouted out as she waved, "We won't forget you!"

"Ya'll be safe out there, ya hear?!" added Applejack.

After Sylvia walked in the ship, Wander turned around and gave them one last wave before going in himself. They all heard the ship start up and it was rising off the ground. The ship was slowly going off into the sky as Twlight and the others watched.

"And there they go," she said; but then she noticed something that was flying by too close, or rather some pony, "Uh oh, watch out!"

Sylvia looked up ahead through the ship window and quickly dodged to the side as she barely missed running into Derpy Hooves, "WHOA!"

Depry was almost thrown for a loop as she dodged t the last second too. And as the ship kept on going, Wander stuck his head out the door and shouted, "Sorry about that, Miss Derpy!"

Derpy shook herself loose and looked around while getting her head together saying, "I-I-I'm okay… I'm okay!" and continued to fly off.

Before they knew it the ship was gone and out of sight. As they kept on looking forward, Apple Bloom just sighed…

"Ah miss them already."

"So…" Applejack questioned, "What do we do now that things are back to our level of normal."

"Whatever we would have been doing I guess," Twilight answered.

They all suddenly turned around and started to head back to Ponyville when Spike suddenly said, "I don't know about you girls, but I suddenly have a hankering for a gem and cheese sandwich; ad for some weird reason, I'm in the mood to relax to some banjo music. I'm not quite sure though."

Feeling a little better already, Apple Bloom zipped up beside Spike and said, "Oh, Ah can take care of that! Ah've been practicing a bit with mah big brother."

"But ya still have more to learn, AB," Applejack chuckled.

They all laughed as they carried on in front of Twilight who was just happily watching them converse with each other. Feeling that she couldn't help it, Twilight looked back up in the sky having no self-doubt thinking to herself…

"I have a feeling… we will see those two again one day; friendship connects us all after all."

Wander and Sylvia were now back on the travel path again now that they were flying in a newly repaired ship. As they left the atmosphere and flew away from the planet, Sylvia was feeling great about being on the move again, "Whoo, now we can travel somewhere to get a deal on this ship without any risk of getting blown up!"

But she looked behind her, she saw Wander looking out the window staring very strongly at the planet they left feeling a little down, "Ah'm sure gonna miss that place."

Sylvia knew how he felt, but she knew that they couldn't stay there forever, "Yeah, Wander, I am too. But hey, think about it; there is probably other wonderful planets out there that we haven't even seen yet!"

"Maybe," Wander sighed, "but none will be as wonderful as that place was."

Suddenly, a puff of magic ignited inside the ship and a mysterious scroll fell on the floor. Wander turned around and spotted it, "What the…" He went to the scroll and picked it up curiously realizing what it is, "A letter? Now how did this get here?"

"Things just keep getting weirder," said Sylvia.

After unrolling the scroll, Wander suddenly went up beside Sylvia while steering the ship and held it up in front of her, "Hey… hey, check this out!"

_Dear Wander and Sylvia,_

_I thank you for helping to save Twilight and the others from that alien menace. You two are really good friends and you're welcome to come to our planet anytime. Perhaps next time I can see both of you in person._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Princess Celestia?!" they both shouted; and then looked at each other in amazement, "Whoa."

They never thought they would experience a moment such as this.

Meanwhile… somewhere else in space…

Lord Hater found himself coming to as he was opening his eyes. But seeing where he was, he was slightly panicking.

"Wh-what the… what am I doing back on my ship… in my bed?! Was… all of that humiliation just a dream?"

Suddenly, his right hand man, Commander Peepers came rushing into his room feeling relieved that he was okay, "Lord Hater, sir, you're finally conscious! The troops and I had to rush you in here quickly to rest after you received that terrible, humiliating rainbow smack in the face from those equine low-lives!"

Then it hit Hater that what he thought he imagined was indeed real and it did happen, "WHAT?! So… it wasn't a dream?! I was really defeated and humiliated… by ponies?!"

"Well… uh," said Peepers nervously, "I-I-I hate to be a major downer on your dignity, sir, but… yes, you were beaten… by ponies."

Suddenly, giant electrical current spouted from Hater's body as he screamed in rage from where he sat, and Peepers ducked down to prevent from being hit.

"B-but don't worry sir, I-I'm sure you could've taken them down if you weren't caught off guard like you did, heh heh. W-wanna go back and get some payback?!"

But just then, Hater's rage calmed down as he suddenly heard a certain beeping sound from his ship's main control panel. He rushed over to see that his ship was picking up the signature location of Wander and Sylvia once again. He cleared his throat and responded…

"No, forget that stupid planet. We'll continue our perusing search of Wander and Sylva as originally planned," Then he suddenly got up in Peeper's face and snarled, "And… I don't want to her another thing about those stupid, confounded ponies! Do I make myself clear?"

Peepers stood up straight saluting while sweating and said, "Yes sir! Understood, sir! No more talking about po… uh… those creatures!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a bright puff of magic ignited at Hater's location, and then a single letter fell into his hands, "What in blue blazes?!"

Peepers came over to him as he opened the mysterious letter and read…

_'I sure hope that you have learned your lesson about underestimated your enemy after being beaten by my protege and her pony friends. The power of friendship is stronger than any evil in the universe… including you. Try as many times as you may want to take over our home, but you'll never win. Be careful to not cry yourself to pieces, you big ol' bag of bones.'_

Hater's body began to shake in frustration as he crumbled the letter in his hands and was set on fire. Peepers began to panic as he realized what was coming. "UH-OH!" He then ran as far away from Hater as possible as Hater suddenly shouted in anger so loud, his voice and maddening power could be seen and heard from their surroundings of the ship.

**"I… HATE… PONIES!"**

_(This isn't the end. Stay tuned for a sequel... already in progress!)_


End file.
